Harry Evance
by Kuraigekkido
Summary: Harry Potter es enviado al pasado por un error, sin embargo, no existe aun en esta linea de tiempo. esta vez el no dejara que Voldemort destruya lo que ama, protegera a cualquiera que este cerca de el usando todo lo que tiene. era hora de crear un nuevo nombre que todo el mundo conozca. Lily Evans pronto sabra que es ser algo mas que un nacido de muggle.
1. Chapter 1

**Exención de responsabilidad: Harry Potter es de J.K. Rowling.**

 **Las edades serán diferentes, algunos serán mas jóvenes otros mas viejos, todo depende y se ajustara a mi historia. Seré lo mas realista posible, aunque esto es fanfiction y el realismo no existe.**

"Conversaciones normales"

" _Pensamientos y recuerdos"_

" **Magia y todo lo que sea pronunciación de hechizos/** _ **otros idiomas**_ **"**

SONIDOS FUERTES O "GRITOS"

 **Capitulo 1** **El futuro devastado.**

La guerra estaba perdida para el lado de la luz. El lado oscuro había vencido, arrasado con todo a su paso, las familias destruidas, pueblos, ciudades, países, continentes en si incluso la antártica había sido devastada por las batallas entre la especie mágica del mundo, el vencedor, Lord Voldemort, aquel que había llevado al mundo a sus rodillas. El señor oscuro y quizás el ultimo que existiría en el mundo ya que el había logrado lo que siempre busco, la inmortalidad.

Gobernaba sin piedad, una cascara, un contenedor de magia oscura con legiones de demonios y criaturas que alguna vez habían sido magos, aquellos que gritaban a los vientos, orgullosos de haber sido pura sangre, ahora, solo simples criaturas, sirvientes. Ahora esos esclavos se arrastraban bajo la sangre de los inocentes, cumplido cada capricho del conquistador. Ahora ya no existían pura sangre, mestizos o sangre sucia como ellos pensaban antes, ahora solo existía Voldemort y todos sus esclavos.

Sin embargo aun había alguien quien intentaba con todas sus fuerzas tratar de sobrevivir en el reinado del señor oscuro, el hombre a quien había recaído todo el peso de la humanidad en algún momento, ahora solo era un humano de los pocos que trataban de sobrevivir. El era Harry Potter

Harry Potter ahora un hombre de 46 años, había crecido bastante alto a pesar de los días que pasaba sin comer. El se mantenía cuerdo por un simple hecho. Quitarle la inmortalidad a su enemigo jurado.

En la antártica, en las mas profundas de las temperaturas, Harry Potter había instalado su base oculta, desde que todo termino para el lado de la luz.

En este momento el se mantenía en total concentración estudiando uno de los cientos de libros que había estudiado, todo tipo de magia y formas de usarlas, incluso la magia oscura con el solo propósito de quitarle a Voldemort lo que mas apreciaba.

Era lo que lo mantenía cuerdo y a la vez que lo mantenía con vida. Llevaba años estudiando solo para ese propósito, pues Voldemort, o Tom como Harry lo llamaba con su desprecio mas ardiente desde su corazón, Había destruido todo lo que mas amaba. Aun recordaba todas las perdidas.

Después de su quinto año, el había tratado de detener a Voldemort introduciéndose en la política, haciendo ataques agresivos y efectivos, sin embargo aunque Harry era bueno en la política a pesar de ser joven, la guerra estaba demasiado avanzada. Cada vez que hacia un progreso, Voldemort lo regresaba matando a miles de personas a las que trataba de ayudar.

Dumbledore murió al final del año y eso desato la tormenta.

Después de eso Harry y la orden del fénix lucharon en campo abierto, una guerra en toda regla, muchos cayeron. Y en la ultima batalla, cuando Hogwarts cayo y el lado de la luz fue eliminado solo quedaron unos cuantos magos buenos. Harry, Hermione, Hagrid y Fleur fueron los únicos que lograron sobrevivir.

Fleur logro sobrevivir por que Bill se sacrifico y crear salas para protegerla como ultimo recurso. Hagrid fue ayudado por su viejo amigo Aragog, mientras que Hermione había sido herida demasiado y dado por muerta entre toda la masacre.

Harry había sido golpeado por la maldición asesina y dejado a que su cuerpo se pudriera a los pies de Voldemort, el mal había ganado. Harry despertó después gracias a la piedra de la resurrección combinada con la suerte de tener una segunda alma en el, de esa forma Harry mantuvo la suya mientras que el pedazo de alma de Voldemort era arrancado de su cuerpo. El chico había buscado los sobrevivientes y había llorado durante todo el proceso mirando a los Weasley, a Remus y Tonks y a todos los miembros de la orden, la profesora McGonagall, el profesor Flitwick y a todos de la facultad, a los estudiantes, Aurores y amigos hasta que encontró a Hermione al borde de la muerte, la había llevado buscando ayuda y ahí fue cuando Fleur los encontró y curo a Hermione, Hagrid se les unió tiempo después y se refugiaron en los lugares mas remotos.

Voldemort empezó a arrasar con cada país hasta que todo el mundo estaba bajo su bandera, el grupo de cuatro no pudo mas que entrenar para sobrevivir y moverse constantemente, Hermione sugirió ir a un lugar donde sea difícil ser encontrado, eso los llevo a las tierras congeladas.

Con la ayuda de Hagrid pudieron sobrevivir de la naturaleza, con la ayuda de Hermione aumentaron sus habilidades, con la ayuda de Fleur se mantuvieron unidos y con Harry que los mantenía con esperanza.

Tiempo después mientras Hagrid estaba cazando con Harry fue asesinado por las criaturas que antes fueron magos, consumidos por la magia oscura que Voldemort uso en ellos para que sean unos simples esclavos, Harry pudo escapar de la legión de criaturas y llegar al refugio donde los tres lloraron a su bondadoso amigo.

Después de eso Fleur hablo de tener una familia para mantenerse cuerdos, Fleur y Hermione se convirtieron en amadas de Harry, hermosas bellezas y las únicas que quedaban en el mundo que no habían sido contaminadas por la magia oscura de Voldemort. Harry las protegió con todo lo que tenia, nadie era mas poderoso que Harry excepto Voldemort que estaba a millas por delante.

Fleur al ser una vela estaba muy feliz de estar con Harry queriendo mas que nada criar a un hijo a pesar de la oscuridad en la que vivían, Hermione estaba en un debate interno, no queriendo traer a un inocente a este mundo oscuro.

Dos años después Hermione murió en un ataque de demonios con Harry y Fleur sobreviviendo gracias al sacrificio de ella. Fleur y Harry tuvieron la noticia tiempo después de que Hermione había estado embarazada y quería que fuera una sorpresa. Fleur quiso tener un niño inmediatamente al enterarse de que Hermione si tuvo el valor de tener un bebe, en memoria de ella quería que fuera niña para ponerle de nombre, Hermione.

Nunca pudieron concretar ese sueño. Unas semas después en un periodo de caza Voldemort apareció y después de una lucha feroz Fleur había sido destrozada por una maldición de cuchillas, Harry se había vuelto loco logrando que Voldemort lo dejara vivir para verlo sufrir.

Harry recupero su cordura y se puso a trabajar para quitarle a Voldemort su amada inmortalidad.

Ahora, 21 años después de la muerte de su amada Fleur el ultimo ser amado que le había quedado, estaba en el estudio del gira-tiempo, había estado trabajando en muchas areas. Ahora era un maestro en transfiguración, encantos, artes oscuras, magia de batalla, magia de luz, pociones, astronomía, runas, animagia, magia elemental, magia de sangre y rituales, solo superado por Voldemort, sin mencionar sus habilidades ganadas atraves de los años y la rama que el mismo había creado, chronomancia, era limitada, pero era útil en algunos casos. Años de estudio lo llevaron a hacer rituales cambiando su estructura, aun era Harry, pero sus cabellos eran plateados, sus músculos tensos como los de un tipo de depredador rápido, ojos verdes muy claros dándoles un apariencia con tintes amarillos, estaban rasgados gracias a sus estudios avanzados de animagia logrando manifestar sus habilidades animago en su cuerpo humano sin convertirse.

Estaba pensando en usar un hechizo en Voldemort capaz de retroceder su cuerpo, sus células, su cerebro, y hasta su mente a cuando era un niño dándole tiempo para encontrar una forma de quitarle su inmortalidad.

Harry a pesar de estar muy demacrado aun era bien parecido, aunque no haya nadie que lo aprecie, había hecho varios rituales preparándose para llevar a cabo algunos hechizos de alto nivel. La chronomancia consumía mucha magia para ser usada, el solo podía hacerse ver mas joven o mas viejo a voluntad pero con esfuerzo, también era capaz de ralentizar el tiempo dándole la capacidad, a los ojos de los demás, de moverse a velocidades de vértigo. Una de las muchas ventajas era predecir acciones así como reparar cosas a un estado casi nuevo sin perder los beneficios que habían ganado con el tiempo.

La chronomancia podía combinarse con otras areas de estudio, como enviar conocimientos del futuro al pasado unas horas atrás. Limitado pero útil. También era capaz de muchas cosas mas pero no recordaba ahora.

Harry se levanto de su cómodo sillón dejando el libro en el para luego ssalir fuera del refugio y caminar por el hielo suelto. Tenia encantos de temperatura en el, era como una segunda naturaleza ahora. Camino hasta una planicie mirando el paisaje blanco, recordando los momentos felices con sus amadas. Había dolor, aunque ya lo hubiera aceptado, había logrado lo que casi nadie logra, no ahogarse en el dolor y seguir adelante a pesar del dolor.

El sabia que si quería morir solo podía usar la chronomancia para aumentar sus años a gran velocidad y morir de viejo en su sueño. Pero quería llevarse algo de Voldemort primero. Algo que el ya había logrado, si regresaba a su juventud el nunca moriría de viejo, sin embargo el no quería vivir para siempre, el siempre morirá como una persona normal, o como un mago normal.

De repente varias sonidos de grietas aparecieron por todo el claro, el contó como 80 con la ayuda de la chronomancia, inmediatamente sus sentidos gritaban peligro. Mirando por toda la planicie podía ver las figuras deformes de los esclavos de Voldemort, levantando su varita de hueso de dragon de las noches, 12 pulgadas y veneno de basilisco, muy raro pero poderoso, la había hecho el mismo después de que su original había sido destruida en la batalla de Hogwarts, apuntando a los enemigos. Sabia que no servía de nada intentar hablar con ellos, aunque la mente de los magos que alguna vez fueron aun estuvieran ahí, viendo, escuchando y sintiendo, ahora eran simples esclavos por el capricho de Voldemort incapaces de desobedecer.

Las criaturas que el hombre peliblanco había nombrado carroñeros, por que se alimentaban de cosas muertas, incluso de ellos mismos. Observando que varios de los carroñeros acumulaban magia oscuro en preparación para un ataque.

Harry estaba débil, hace tres días había hecho un ritual para aumentar su poder mágico. El inconveniente era que su cuerpo estaba cambiando para poder soportar esa cantidad de poder dejándolo débil mientras su cuerpo se modificaba. Estaba hasta el cuello de mierda en este momento, o... hasta la frente.

Un estruendo se oyó por el paisaje blanco cuando los carroñeros dispararon Fiendfyre de sus bocas. Ellos ya no necesitaban varitas, utilizando sus propios cuerpos como conductores de su magia. Harry salto en el aire en un impulso de magia saltando varios metros dejando que el fuego maldito chocara entre si. Agitando su varita bajo el, un rayo trono en la nieve creando una onda de choque que envío a todos los carroñeros que rugían de forma lamentable al ser golpeados por tremenda fuerza.

Harry cayo sobre un cráter donde alguna vez hubo nieve. Los ochenta carroñeros estaban aplastados bajo toneladas de nieve tratando de salir a la superficie. Harry tuvo que ponerse de rodillas agotado al haber usado un ataque tan poderoso estando en este estado.

"Vaya mira que tenemos aquí. Pero si no es Harry, viejo amigo."

Harry giro bruscamente al ver a Voldemort a unos cuantos metros de el. "¡Vaya!, Tom, me he descuidado si incluso tu me puedes encontrar." dijo Harry irguiendose ante el señor oscuro.

Voldemort soltó una carcajada. "Sabes tan bien como yo, que soy el único que te puede matar." Voldemort camino mas cerca de Harry sin dejar de sonreír.

Harry lo miro, parecía exactamente a como fue después de su cuarto año, excepto que ahora ya no había rastro de ese Voldemort, ahora solo era un ser que quería vivir para siempre sin nadie quien se le opusiera.

"Me sorprende que aun tengas objetivos Tom." hablo mientras se tensaba listo para lanzar su hechizo que aun no estaba listo pero tendría que intentarlo, solo así ganaría mas tiempo.

"Claro que tengo objetivos. Incluso pude descubrir tus estudios de chronomancia. Te imaginas la capacidad de viajar en el tiempo, me divertiría tanto." Voldemort estaba extasiado.

"Sigues siendo tan apresurado como siempre Tom, al menos eso no a cambiado." Harry comento. "Pero estas equivocado. La chronomancia no hace eso realidad. Solo es una rama de la magia capaz de darte algunos puntos específicos y limitados. Incluso tu serias incapaz de llegar mas lejos que yo." Harry termino, sus ojos verde esmeralda en los rojos de Voldemort.

"Nada es imposible para mi." Voldemort gruño ante el insulto velado. "cuando mueras te reviviré solo para sacarte esa información." dijo con su voz sedosa.

"Inténtalo." susurro Harry acumulando su magia listo para lanzar el hechizo que había creado. Voldemort levanto su varita con rapidez acumulando la magia oscura ante la provocación de su oponente.

El hielo se derritió ante el poder que se acumulaba de los dos poderosos magos. Un zumbido atravesó el aire ante las fuerzas que chocaban entre si. Los dos miraban a su oponente esperando un movimiento que inicie la batalla, sabían que si hacían un movimiento agresivo el otro respondería en especie.

Y entonces.

En un movimiento fluido Harry se agacho y giro 360 grados en su propio eje, la punta de su varita despedía una niebla dorada. Voldemort empezó una serie de movimientos de varita terminando justo cuando Harry completo su giro y recito. **"Corpus et animum ab antiquis diebus."** el poderoso encantamiento salio despedido de su varita. Todo eso en solo milésimas de segundo. " **Inanis portal."** Voldemort hablo. Creo un vórtice que consumio el rayo dorado del encantamiento de Harry.

Harry miro sorprendido ante la maniobra de Voldemort, todo su trabajo duro se había ido, sentía su cuerpo degradandose ante el esfuerzo de dicho hechizo. Ese encantamiento era magia de tiempo, chronomancia, convirtiéndolo en un drenador de magia instantanea.

"Patetico." se burlo Voldemort al ver a Harry caer de rodillas derrotado en la realización. "Vaga por el vacío hasta que tu vida te deje, Harry." Voldemort termino sonriendo apuntando la varita de acebo y pluma de fénix.

Un silvido en lengua parsel dio inicio a la misma maldición, eso era para que sea aun mas poderosa como para que Harry nunca pueda volver y Harry al escuchar la maldición dicha en lengua parsel, sabia que estaba perdido, sabia lo que significaba.

" _ **Inanis Portal."**_ Voldemort pronuncio con placer.

Harry levanto la mirada justo a tiempo para ver un portal que lo jalaba hacia el con una fuerza increíble.

Voldemort sonrío ante lo que estaba viendo. Harry fue jalado por el portal, estaba sonriendo serenamente como si no temía su destino y entonces sucedio algo que no estaba planeado.

Voldemort vio como su enemigo estaba justo en la entrada del portal cuando un rayo dorado impacto el pecho del peliblanco, desestabilizando el portal y creaando una especie de onda de choque. Harry Potter entro en el portal a un destino desconocido ya no controlado por el señor oscuro.

Harry sintió el impacto de su propio encantamiento y todo se volvió muy brillante, sintió como si atravesaba la superficie del agua y todo se volvió oscuro.

Lo ultimo que Voldemort pudo hacer antes de que todo el mundo se volvió vacío fue rugir de ira, como si fuera borrado. La existencia se reanudo, cambiando todo a su alrededor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Exención de responsabilidad: Harry Potter es de J.K. Rowling.**

 **Nota: El traje de señorío de Harry es la imagen que esta de portada de la historia. Es Blast Magician. Espero que no los decepcione. Disfruten. Cambio y fuera.**

"Conversaciones normales"

" _Pensamientos y recuerdos"_

" **Magia y todo lo que sea pronunciación de hechizos/** _ **otros idiomas**_ **"**

SONIDOS FUERTES O "GRITOS"

 **000**

 **Capitulo 2 Los Evance.**

" _ **Inanis Portal."**_ _Voldemort pronuncio con placer._

 _Harry levanto la mirada justo a tiempo para ver un portal que lo jalaba hacia el con una fuerza increíble._

 _Voldemort sonrío ante lo que estaba viendo. Harry fue jalado por el portal, estaba sonriendo serenamente como si no temía su destino y entonces sucedio algo que no estaba planeado._

 _Voldemort vio como su enemigo estaba justo en la entrada del portal cuando un rayo dorado impacto el pecho del peliblanco, desestabilizando el portal y creaando una especie de onda de choque. Harry Potter entro en el portal a un destino desconocido ya no controlado por el señor oscuro._

 _Harry sintió el impacto de su propio encantamiento y todo se volvió muy brillante, sintió como si atravesaba la superficie del agua y todo se volvió oscuro._

 _Lo ultimo que Voldemort pudo hacer antes de que todo el mundo se volvió vacío fue rugir de ira, como si fuera borrado. La existencia se reanudo, cambiando todo a su alrededo_ r.

 **000**

Harry sintió frío, mucho frío, su cuerpo estaba cada vez mas helado, parecía que su cuerpo no tenia fuerzas para moverse. Manos parecían vagar por su cuerpo, Harry solo podía imaginar lo que estaba pasando. Al parecer alguien lo cargo en sus manos, esperaba que no fuera Voldemort.

Harry sintió algo suave envolviendose en su cuerpo después de que su cuerpo entro en una zona cálida. A su sorpresa, su magia estaba llenando su nucleo mágico, como si fuera una reacción tardia.

No sabia cuanto tiempo había pasado acostado en el mismo lugar, pero después de un tiempo su cuerpo empezó a responder, su mente se aclaro y sus párpados se desbloquearon de la fuerza que los mantenía cerrados. Ahora podía saber por que había tenido tanto frío. El hechizo de calor ya había expirado, sin mencionar que estaba desnudo, solo cubierto por una manta marrón cálida.

Abriendo los ojos con cuidado miro lo que había frente a el, o mas bien arriba de el. Un techo de tejas y bigas de madera, un calor reconfortante se esparcia por todo el lugar, era una cabaña pequeña, de madera y pieles por todos lados, una sola ventana y dos puertas en extremos opuestos.

Intento moverse, sin embargo su cuerpo aun estaba lento. Escuchando pasos que venian de la puerta a la derecha del sofá en el que estaba, se tenso, esperando que quien lo tenia en ese lugar no fuera hostil. Habían muy pocos humanos viviendo después de que Voldemort comenzara su reinado, no le sorprenderia que estaba ahí solo como un juguete de algún imbécil que se había vuelto loco en la soledad.

Sus temores fueron infundados al ver un hombre de cabello negro y ojos verdes, su piel palida por la region donde se encontraban. Aun estaba en las tierras congeladas de eso si estaba seguro. El hombre parecía ser joven, de unos... 20 años mas o menos, su cara era amable, y atraves de sus habilidades animago pudo saber tres cosas. Uno, el era un mago, podía sentir su magia circulando por su cuerpo. Dos, el era una persona buena, no despedía ningún amenaza para su persona, aunque podía decir que el estaba cauteloso de el. Y tres, el no estaba loco, por su forma enfocada en que sus ojos lo calculaban, pero a la vez le ofrecian comodidad.

El hombre se acerco a un sillón justo frente a la puerta donde salio y mientras se sentaba hablo. "Es bueno verte despierto. Por un momento pensé que morirías congelado."

Harry suspiro de alivio, era una persona civilizada, esto lo hacia mas cómodo. "Gracias por ayudarme. Mi cuerpo se empezaba a congelar, podía sentir el frío de la nieve a pesar de que no estaba del todo consiente." hablo de forma fluida y sincera.

"Si, te encontré a unos cuantos metros de mi casa cuando regresaba de pescar. Puedo saber por que estabas ahí desnudo." pregunto el moreno acomodándose en el sillón mullido.

Harry suspiro, pensando en que decir. "No lo se. Solo se que no estoy donde debería estar." dijo pensativo. Recordando que su varita no estaba en su persona se giro hacia el hombre que lo ayudo. "Por cierto ¿has visto mi varita?, es de color negro con lineas doradas rodeandola." pregunto.

"¡Ah! Si, por supuesto, esta en la mesa detrás del sofá." respondió de inmediato apuntando detrás de el.

"Gracias." dijo Harry reflexionando por la tranquilidad de este hombre. Era algo inusual en estos hacia al hombre de ojos verdes. "Pareces muy comodo con que yo tenga mi varita." declaro mirando a su acompañante.

El hombre solo lo miro confundido, hasta que la realización llego a su mente. "¡Oh! No, no necesito ser precavido, soy el único que vive aquí en kilómetros, si alguien llega por aquí yo lo ayudo para que no muera en este lugar congelado." explico sin preocuparse.

Harry solo asintió un poco desconcertado por la despreocupación del hombre. Dejando eso de lado y Recordando que su transicion del ataque de Voldemort y su llegada ahí se sintió como unos cuantos minutos seria mejor asegurarse que no estuvo inconsciente por demasiado tiempo. Sacando su varita de forma no amenazante realizo Tempus.

Una niebla dorada salio de su varita formando la fecha del día en que Voldemort ataco y el año, también era el mismo, 2027. de pronto los números empezaron a retroceder a una velocidad increíble. Harry estaba sorprendido ante lo que estaba viendo. El era el único chronomancer, eso quiere decir que era el único que podía entender lo que estaba ocurriendo. El tiempo estaba retrocediendo, mejor aun, el estaba en otro tiempo y su hechizo se estaba actualizando.

Su acompañante estaba confundido. El sabia ese hechizo, sin embargo eso no le había ocurrido nunca.

Harry observo, con su corazón latiendo a mil por hora, su hechizo actualizandose. Los números cambiaban con rapidez hasta que empezaron a bajar la velocidad. Harry miro son intensidad los números que representaban los años con sus ojos agrandandose cada vez mas cuando el año de 1976 apareció en la ecuación, luego 1975, 1974, 1973 y deteniéndose en el año de... 1972. 55 años en el pasado penso con asombro.

Harry se quedo ahí, en Shock, para luego saltar del sofá tirando la manta. Ignorando su desnudes, el adolescente salto en alegría al darse cuenta que había retrocediodo al pasado y el mundo estaba bien... o casi bien. Aun así eso era de menos el podía hacer las cosas mejor para las personas. _"un momento"_ Harry pensó... _¿Adolescente?_. Harry miro hacia abajo en su cuerpo. Los rituales para aumentar su poder todavía estaban en vigor, su piel era un color crema natural, ni blanco ni bronceado. Sus músculos aun estaban muy bien definidos. Era alto _"y"_. Harry agarro un mechón de pelo y lo puso frente a sus ojos verde-amarillos, su cabello era negro, tan negro que era asombroso, una franja plateada estaba en su lado derecho como simblo de los rituales que había hecho. Y a pesar de eso su cuerpo era el de un adolescente... _"¿en serio?, ¿adolescente de nuevo?"_ , pensó con fastidio.

Harry ignoro a el otro ocupante de la cabaña que estaba mirándolo confundido y cada vez mas precavido pensando que se había vuelto loco, no le importaba la desnudes de Harry después de todo era hombre, no había por que preocuparse por pequeñeses.

Harry pensó en todo en tiempo récord. Su magia chronomancer estaba en pleno auge. Había viajado al pasado, traspasando su propio tiempo y directo a la generacion anterior a la suya. Su cuerpo regreso a ser el de un adolescente de 15 años con un cuerpo increíble, con habilidades de su yo futuro, o pasado si toma su propio cronograma.

Dirigiendo su mirada bruscamente hacia su muñeca derecha, pudo observar con gran alivio una marca, hecha de runas complicadas de almacenamiento, resistencia, protección y curación. Esa fue idea de Hermione, para llevar todas sus cosas donde quiera que vaya.

Dejaría la planificacion para después, por ahora solo disfrutaria de la estancia en esta cabaña y conocer al buen samaritano.

Recogiendo la manta y envolviendosela mientras se sentaba de nuevo en el sofá dando toda su atención a el otro hombre de ojos verdes. "Perdon por eso, me acabo de dar cuenta de algo de gran alegría privada." comento ya compuesto y su vos fluyendo agradablemente.

"No te preocupes, es normal ver a gente con sus peculiaridades." despidió su disculpa jovialmente.

"Okey, ¿Puedo saber el nombre de mi salvador?" Harry pregunto después de un cómodo silencio.

"!Oh¡ si, que malos modales de mi parte. Con eso de vivir solo, hay cosas que se olvidan. Mi nombre es Lance Lanus. Yo elegi mi propio apellido en el orfanato." dijo Lance ante su propio apellido.

"Un gusto Lanus, mi nombre es Harry... Evansss, Evance." contesto Harry dudando solo por un segundo en que nombre usar. "Harry Evance, por un momento pensé que lo había olvidado. Puedes llamarme Harry." termino el chico para cubrir su duda.

"Eso seria una mierda, olvidar tu propio nombre. Y el placer es mio Harry, Puedes llamarme Lance si quieres." dijo el hombre, o joven, si joven es mas apto para este tipo despreocupado.

"Okey, Lance." dijo Harry cambiando de tema. "Entonces, ¿eres un mago?" pregunto. Harry sabia que los únicos que podría vivir en un lugar como este tendrían que ser magos.

"Claro" respondió Lance sacando una varita negra del mismo tamaño que la de Harry. "Estudie en Claritate, una escuela del Norte. Después de eso me vine aquí, he estado aquí por cuatro años. Soy poderoso y mi magia necesita una varita como esta para que resista." dijo mirando su varita de ebano con aprecio. "Y tu Eres un Mago fuerte." dijo mirando a Harry, señalando la varita especial del chico.

Harry miro su varita ligeramente. "Si, lo soy." Harry contesto ausente, pensando en sus planes en Gran Bretaña. Tirando la precaución al aire dio inicio a su idea mas loca hasta la fecha. Una sonda poderosa pero sutil de legeremancia sondeo la mente de Lance, fue rápido y preciso dándole la información de si era confiable o no. Con las precauciones siendo empleadas Harry comenzó. "Hey, Lance. ¿estarias interesado en crear el caos en un lugar fuera de las tierras congeladas?" pregunto Harry con sus ojos verde brillando con entusiasmo.

Lance lo miro confundido. Pensando en la pregunta. El había estado solo desde que era pequeño. Siempre había sido el mejor, sin embargo nada tenia sentido para el. Por eso se encontraba en las tierras congeladas, en solitario. Considerandolo, no le vendría mal un poco de aventura. Solo había algo que tendría que averiguar primero.

"¿Que clase de caos?, ¿Malo... o bueno?" cuestiono con seriedad. El no haría algo que perjudique a los inocentes.

"Caos para corregir algo que esta mal. Para que los inocentes no tenganque sufrir bajo las garras de los imbéciles con poder." explico sin guardarse nada. Quería un socio, no un seguidor.

"Bien, Vere que hay en mi agenda." Lance sonrío.

Harry asintió. Ya tenia un aliado, y si el no mentia, el era poderoso.

Harry tomo una respiración para prepararse. Su rostro se volvió serio mientras miraba a Lance. "Anque no me lo creas, soy del futuro."

Lance inmediatamente lo miro como si de verdad estuviera loco en el momento en que escucho al chico frente a el.

"¿Me estas diciendo que eres un viajero del tiempo?" pregunto mirándolo atentamente sin tomarlo en serio.

"Aunque no me creas, estaba en una pelea en el momento en que apareci aquí. Fue un error, de eso estoy muy seguro. Hay un Señor Oscuro que esta preparándose para su primer surgimiento al poder. Esto solo es el comienzo, después de un tiempo las cosas van a descarriarse para el mundo y todos los que vivimos en el." dijo Harry con seriedad ignorando la expresión de escepticismo de Lance.

Lance miro a su huesped. El no mentia. Lo sabia, siempre había tenido la habilidad de saber si una persona mentia o decía la verdad. El era un mago poderoso y sabia usar sus habilidades a todo su potencial, no tenia un propósito y si este chico estaba mintiendo, bien podía divertirse con la demencia del chico. Sin embargo algo le decía que seria mejor asegurarse de que su evaluacion este mal Hecha. "¿Por que me dices esto?. Si bien si dices la verdad yo con gusto te ayudaria sin embargo uno pensaría que si alguien viene del futuro lo guardaria para si mismo, haría cambios en secreto y no le contarias al primer extraño que te encuentres." cuestiono.

"Lo se, y seria lo mas logico. Pero yo no puedo hacer cambios en esta época sin ayuda. La zona cero sera Gran Bretaña. Y aunque el mundo mágico es bastante arcaico hasta en mi propio tiempo. Gran Bretaña es donde el elitismo esta muy arraigado en la cultura inglesa. Se que todo el mundo mágico esta en la misma posición pero Gran Bretaña es la mas complicada. Tendría que ser un elite para que los sangre pura acepten varios de los cambios que son necesarios. Para eso necesito ayuda, se como convertirme en un elite, soy un elite si quiero serlo." dijo Harry sonriendo para luego continuar. "El punto es que tu eres alguien confiable. Lo se por que tengo habilidades para poder saberlo, eres igual que yo lo puedo presentir, sabes que yo digo la verdad, el asunto es si tu estas dispuesto a pelear y ayudarme en esta cruzada. Lance Lanus, ¿estarías dispuesto a ser un Evance?" termino Harry con firmeza y seriedad. Sus jóvenes facciones y ojos verdes perforaban al chico mayor en este momento del tiempo.

Lance lo miro con intensidad, su mente corriendo por todo lo dicho, cada palabra fue diseccionada hasta el ultimo detalle. El tenia razón. El era confiable en el sentido de la verdad. Sin embargo solo creeria hasta que hubiera pruebas solidas. Por ahora el no tenia mas que hacer. Cambiar su apellido no era un problema, nunca tuvo una al fin y al cabo.

Acomodándose mas en el sillón y viendo que la noche estaba cayendo con rapidez miro al otro ojiverde que lo miraba con expectacion. Por un mmomento vio un brillo preocupado, agitandolo a un lado Lance hablo las palabras que los llevarían a una montaña rusa de actividades. "¿Como lo haremos?"

Harry sonrío.

 **000**

Los días pasaron en las tierras congeladas. Harry le contó a su socio sobre los puntos claves que tendrían que tratar, le informo de los peligros y las amenazas que enfrentarían. Le contó la historia que era su pasado y lo que se debía evitar. Lance absorbió todo lo que se le decía, al día después de que Harry llego a la cabaña de Lance, Harry le dijo que su verdadera edad era de 46 años haciendo que Lance tuviera mucho mas consideración de su compañero poniendo atención y escuchando lo que tenia que decir. Hablaron del plan que llevarían a cabo para que la elite no tuviera mas remedio que aceptar a Lord Evance. Si, Lord Evance. Ese sera el nombre que hará mover las arenas del tiempo.

Lance y Harry trabajaron por semanas solo en la planeacion. Harry tuvo que entrenar a Lance en muchas areas, le enseño Occlumancia y Legeremancia. Lo mantuvo en constante entrenamiento. Lance inmediatamente supo que Harry era un poderoso mago al ser prácticamente azotado por las montañas congeladas. Para medio año Harry era el ídolo y hermano de Lance en todo menos en la sangre. Eso sin embargo no detuvo a Harry de hacerlo puré en la tutoría de Lance.

Sorprendentemente Lance aprendió la etiqueta de sangre pura como pez al agua haciendo que Harry lo haga estudiar libros de textos resguardados en su runa de almacenamiento. Lance se quejaba de quererlo convertir en una biblioteca andante de cultura sangre pura, por supuesto que Harry lo silencio cuando le dijo que era para que ningún sangre pura pudiera tomarles ventaja.

Harry no se detuvo en la enseñanza de temas conocidos, sino que se dedico a enseñar a lance hechizos creados por el mismo. Había decidido eso para que de mas credibilidad en la magia de la familia. Ya tenia marcado a otro miembro de la familia en el momento en que tenga la oportunidad de hacérselo saber.

Harry había decidido el tipo de vestimenta que la familia Evance usaría. El suyo, el del señor de la casa antigua, sera del color rojo con grabados dorados, diamantes plateados en un grabado lineal dorado en el cuello alto, los diamantes estarían colocados con uno frente a su boca, bajando asta el centro de su pecho y un nuevo cristal, desde allí en diagonal bajo su pectoral izquierdo, uno en su zona media y luego hasta bajo justo sobre su cintura. En el punto de cada diamante una curva dorada y afilada sobresalía de cada uno. Sus mangas apretadas en sus brazos bajo guantes rojos con franjas doradas delgadas. Una franja negra gruesa en la guardia de pico metálico del guante de cada brazo justo en el codo. Bajo su túnica roja apretada a su medida llevaba un traje negro exacto a su medida alta y musculosa, con botas con protectores metálicos plateados y franjas plateadas a lo largo del traje negro. Su túnica roja ajustada dejaba ver su costado izquierdo bajo su brazo dejando solo una parte roja sobre su cintura. Su túnica larga estaba dividida a los costados desde la cintura hacia abajo para mayor movilidad. Sus manos cubiertas con guantes negros. Su túnica roja de cuello alto cubriendo la mitad de su rostro con grabados dorados sostenía una hombrera derecha roja puntiaguda con franjas doradas al igual que un casco idéntico en forma puntiaguda y con volantes en su espalda dándole un aire antiguo y poderoso. La personificación de un mago de batalla.

Lance usaría algo parecido pero sin la capucha o casco. Solo traje negro, botas y su túnica ajusta de color rojo.

Las varitas había sido personalizadas para convertirse en un arma, el de Harry era un guadaña negra y dorada con una hoja plateada. El de el era una lanza tal como su nombre indicaba, era de color negro con punta plateada.

Había una túnica mas reservada para una chica que aun no sabia para que Harry la había hecho.

 **000**

Casi un año. Había pasado casi un año desde que Harry llego al pasado y sin embargo lo único que había hecho con su socio Lance era entrenar, planificar y estudiar así como investigar lo que sucedía en el mundo. Había enseñado y perforado muchas cosas en la cabeza de Lance. Si se tratara de una familia real pensarían que el nivel requerido para ser un Evance era muy alto.

La enseñanza de lo que ahora se clasifica como magia familiar fue un poco difícil ya que los hechizos de Harry eran muy poderosos o complicados haciendo un gran reto para Lance.

A pesar de todo la planificación estaba terminada y ahora estaban arreglando todo para darse a conocer al mundo mágico.

Había varias cosas en las que tenían que pensar y que fueron atendidas. Lance tuvo sus dudas en el plan por la complicación que seria conseguir el oro, oro que todo señor tiene para respaldar su posición. Harry vino al rescate enseñando el oro que hace mucho tiempo había olvidado que tenia en sus runas de almacenamiento. Había olvidado el oro ya que en un mundo donde Voldemort reinaba el oro no valía nada mas que solo para adorno. Lance se desmayo en el instante en que vio el oro de la casa Black, Potter, Peverell, Malfoy y Dumbledore, todo en un solo lugar. ¿Que harías con tanto oro? Te preguntarías. Simple hacer castillos de monedas ya que en el tiempo de Harry no se necesitaba para otra cosa.

El otro problema que Lance vio de inmediato seria la historia de la familia. Y con eso surgió la Casa Evance, con la cabeza de Casa, Lord Hadrian(Harry) Isley Evance y su hermano mayor Lance Nastinel Evance de las tierras congeladas del Norte y maestros de la chronomancia, hijos del antiguo y misterioso Lord Isley Nastinel Evance.

Su castillo se encontraba envuelto en misterio y ubicado en las mismas tierras congeladas(Antártica), los cazadores de hielo y los guerreros de ojos verdes. Expertos en animagia y poderosos magos. Varitas de ébano, ricos Lores y buena apariencia, despiadados con mitos de pesadilla.

A diferencia de todas las familias antiguas y sangre pura los Evance mantienen como heredero a quien mas se lo merezca y no por orden de nacimiento. Sus hijos se cazan con quienes ellos desean y no tienen miedo.

Al principio Lance estaba bastante escéptico de que alguien les creería sin embargo tuvo que tragarse las palabras pesimistas al saber la complejidad del plan de Harry.

Primero Harry viajo por el mundo usando trasladadores chronomantes y estuvo en muchos países y lugares diferentes al mismo tiempo por días al azar extendiendo cuentos de las hazañas llevadas a cabo por siglos en las tierras congeladas. La familia Evance empezó a ser conocida por todo el mundo con mitos envueltos en misterio de aquellos poderosos magos.

Después de eso Harry se infiltro en varias bibliotecas de mitos e historias antiguas, usando su propias palabras grabo y creo historias en libros así como introducir libros hechos por el mismo contando sus propias vivencias. Había recomendado los libros y aquellos donde había reseñas grabadas por el mismo a personas dedicadas al estudio así como aquellos que solo quieren leer algo emocionante dando credibilidad a las historias que había difundido oralmente. Nadie pudo decir que las escrituras eran nuevas y hechas hace solo unos días gracias a la magia chronomancia de Harry haciendo que los libros envejezcan tanto como para ser de cientos de años atrás.

Incluso fue tan lejos como para infiltrarse en varios ministerios y hasta el propio ministerio británico y plantar la historia familiar.

Lance finalmente entendió la seriedad de la situación. En menos de un año la familia Evance era divulgada en silencio y bajo la superficie como si se tratara de un cuento de Santa Claus. Incluso aquellos como el enemigo en este caso Tom Riddle o Voldemort solo los descartaría como simples mitos y sin darles importancia hasta que estén frente a el.

El respeto de Lance por su mentor y hermano se elevo a nuevas alturas cuando en tres semanas construyo un castillo de tamaño considerable en la cima de una de las montañas mas altas de las tierras congeladas. El castillo era totalmente invisible y para llegar a el las tormentas de nieve eran la principal defensa, luego estaban los guardias naturales, los Militibus Album(guerreros blancos), criaturas conocidas por los no mágicos como los protagonistas de los mitos de los "Yetis". Eran humanoides agresivos pero inteligentes, tenían pelo blanco y dentadura afilada, ojos verdes, gran coincidencia.

Luego estaban las defensas que Harry puso. Los caballeros negros, uso ese nombre para contrastar los Album y eran caballeros de armadura negra medieval. Estos eran capaces de disparar lanzas de hielo gracias a la ubicación del castillo.

El castillo fue construido justo en una área altamente mágica, proporcionando las ultimas defensas, las salas de distintas funciones como salas de antia-aparición, anti-fenix, anti elfos domésticos y todo lo que comience con "anti". Salas poderosas y muy peligrosas.

Había mas defensas pero en este momento no las recordaba. El interior del castillo era como ver una casa no mágica de estilo acogedor con colores marrón, rojo, dorado, verde, blanco, negro y pequeños detalles. El castillo era enorme y sin embargo era cálido y muy bien equipado así como muy acogedor a pesar de su magnitud.

Los Album fueron agraciados con una vivienda cómoda para ellos dentro del castillo ganándose el respeto de estos y su protección.

Un pueblo de Album empezó a formarse justo a la base de la montaña en la que se encontraba el castillo. A ellos les encantaba la magia rebosante activada por los Evance en la cima de la montaña así como las tormentas mágicamente creadas en los alrededores del castillo.

Lance se sorprendió cuando un grupo de personas no mágicas llegaron al pueblo de Album que a la vista no mágica de ellos estaba abandonado, sin embargo era el habito de los Album de esconderse de aquellos que no son considerados una amenaza. Las casas eran como grandes bolas de hielo huecas. Las personas estaban asombradas, intentaron subir la montaña y descubrieron que la leyenda era cierta. Los cazadores de hielo y guerreros de ojos verdes no querían ser descubiertos. Ellos llevaron la historia confirmada de los libros que habían leído, descubrieron que las defensas del castillo Evance eran verdaderas y que el pueblo no estaba escrito en los libros antiguos y que debería ser actualizado. A pesar de que el libro era nuevo.

Tiempo después un grupo de magos curiosos vino y esta ves ellos si pudieron confirmar que los Album protegían a los Evance y que las defensas del castillo Evance eran impenetrables. Tuvieron que salir a toda prisa.

Lance no lo podía creer, su mentor y ahora hermano había creado una familia que según las leyendas a existido por siglos(a pesar de que fue creada hace solo un año). Había hecho la antártica su propio territorio y creado su antiguo castillo. Lo había adoptado en su familia y le había dado magia increíble. Ahora el era un orgulloso miembro de la familia Evance y hermano de Hadrian Isley Evance.

Harry había enviado el oro que guardaba en su muñeca derecha hacia los bancos Goblin donde hizo creer al banco que quería traspasar el oro a un banco mas accesible, por que según el, su castillo era demasiado inaccesible para algunos miembros de la familia.

Los Goblin se habían sorprendido cuando grandes cantidades de oro fueron ingresadas en las bóvedas del Banco Gringotts. Pero su mayor sorpresa fue cuando se le pidió extrema discreción con el nombre del depositante. Cabe decir que el Goblin llamado Snothoot casi se caía de su asiento al darse cuenta del apellido Evance en el papel. Había leído y escuchado de la antigua casa recién inventada de Evance(aunque no lo supiera), una poderosa casa antigua misteriosa capaz de muchas cosas y con la confirmación de que era una casa de gran riqueza incomparable. Snothoot no pudo mas que asentir ante el temor de dicha misteriosa casa antigua.

Ahora solo hacia falta esperar el momento en que la casa de Evance salgo y cree el caos en las arenas del tiempo.

El mito ya estaba en orden.

El oro ya estaba en su lugar.

El castillo ya estaba en plena forma.

Y los caballeros Evance ya estaban en camino.

El señor de las tierras del Norte y el caballero de las tierras congeladas.

 **000**

 **SE ACABO**

 **cambio y fuera...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Exención de responsabilidad: Harry Potter es de J.K. Rowling.**

 **Gracias a aquellos lectores que leen mi humilde fic.**

"Conversaciones normales"

" _Pensamientos y recuerdos"_

" **Magia y todo lo que sea pronunciación de hechizos/** _ **otros idiomas**_ **"**

SONIDOS FUERTES O "GRITOS"

 **000**

 **Capitulo 3 -Año 1973. Saliendo a la luz.**

Lance camino a paso rápido hacia la zona de aparición del castillo, estaban esperando a un grupo de magos que darian su juramento de trabajo honesto para su señor, en este caso a Harry. Habían decidido que todo aquel que no se gane la confianza de un Evance estaría obligado a dirigirse a ellos por su segundo nombre. Después de terminar todos los detalles del plan de Harry, se le encomendo a Lance la búsqueda de magos capaces y entrenarlos en todos los aspectos físicos convirtiéndolos en soldados de mas alto nivel que ningun mago de la llamada elite lograria tener. Los magos se sobrestimaban creyendo que la magia era lo único que hay para ellos ignorando que había muchas cosas en el mundo las cuales tienen sus propios meritos. Los Evance aprovecharian cada aspecto del mundo donde vivían.

Lance ahora era el líder de la orden Blanca, soldados magos en todo su potencial, capaces de usar los aspectos de ambos mundos. La orden no fue informada de la verdad, segun la historia(falsa por supuesto) a los magos nacidos muggle se les dio el honor de ser parte de la orden blanca, aquella que lleva acabo las ordenes de su poderoso líder Lord Evance. Serian agraciados con túnicas de batalla de color blanco y mascaras del mismo color, que segun la historia representaban las tierras congeladas. Se les informo de que la antigua orden, la generacion anterior fue aniquilada en una batalla secreta contra el hermano del antecesor Lord Evance.

La nueva generacion de la orden blanca se iniciaria el día de hoy. Los miembros de la orden serian llevados al castillo Evance que en las palabras de Lance era nombrado en el pasado(otra mentira mas) como la guarida del dragon. Cada mago seria dotado de sus túnicas de batalla y mascaras especiales, se presentarian ante el Lord hadrian isley Evance. Su líder Lance Nastinel Evance realizaria el ritual simbolico.

Lance camino a una gran habitación colocándose en un pequeño estrado en el centro del salón iluminado con una cálida luz dorada, las paredes blancas y marrones daban un aire cómodo de la enorme habitación. Lance llevaba sobre el sus túnicas cotidianas, según, para los miembros de la familia. Sus colores rojo, dorado, plata y negro le daban un aire sereno en contraste a su rostro guapo, cabello negro y ojos verdes afilados que le daban un aire de poder y seguridad. Su nueva actitud forjada por las duras lecciones de su mentor.

Lance pensó en todo lo que tuvo que pasar para llevar a cabo su tarea. Sabia que los magos que vendrian no estarían tan convencidos de la existencia de la familia Evance. El como líder de la orden nunca les dijo de su herencia y mucho menos se presento con su vestimenta e imponente actitud. Para ellos el era su jovial entrenador de un grupo tratando de imitar el mito de la orden blanca que estaba bajo el mando de los Evance.

Dejando de lado los pensamientos Lance espero a que sus soldados aparecieran.

 **000**

Jhon Calahan, era un mago nacido de muggle que le encantaba el ejercicio. El y un grupo de amigos había entrado una vez a una fiesta privada en donde solo nacidos muggle llegaban a divertirse ya que los sangre pura los despreciaban por el hecho de tan solo vivir. La noche fue muy bien, pero al cabo de unas horas entro un tipo genial que se acerco a su mesa después de revisar el local se sentó frente a ellos y los miro a los ojos por unos instantes, el pensó por un momento que había visto su vida pasar frente a sus ojos, sin embargo lo dejo ir.

El tipo de cabello negro, ojos verdes y de su misma edad tal vez, hablo con ellos por un momento y de repente cambio la conversación a los mitos de la casa Evance, todos hablaron de las cosas que sabían y el era uno de los que mas aportaba en las historias increíbles. A pesar de la jovialidad de la conversación el tipo que se presento como Lance Lanus les hablo de si querían entrar a un grupo que entrenaba para ser parte de la orden blanca, todos se burlaron de el al pensar que era un obsesionado con los cuentos de la familia Evance. Sin embargo Jhon Calahan dijo que si, el estaría con gusto entrenando con las cosas que se decían en los cuentos y querer aprender todo lo que pudiera.

Sorprendentemente Lance lo llevo a fuera del local y le pregunto si estaba serio por que no había vuelta atrás. Jhon se asusto pero quería arriesgarse y este secreto lo entusiasmaba. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando una semana después el fue llevado a un edificio como fortaleza donde Lance reunió a otros 40 hombres y mujeres para luego decirles que el entrenamiento iniciaba. Fue duro y quizás era una locura intentarlo tan siquiera, pero Lance, su líder podía hacerlo por lo tanto ellos también podían. Al final de el duro entrenamiento, de los 40 solo habían 20 exactos. Y para el Shock y escepticismo de todos y del mismo Jhon, Lance hablo las palabras mas sorprendentes en toda su vida.

"Nos vamos a la guarida del dragon"

 **000**

Jhon no lo podía creer, mirando junto con sus compañeros alrededor de la enorme habitación, los pronto a ser la orden blanca quedaron pasmados al ver el mito en persona. Jhon retrocedió en el temor cuando miro en al centro del salón. Ahí estaba, su líder, vestido con inmaculadas túnicas rojas y negras de batalla con detalles dorados, plata y negro. Su cuello alto cubría la mitad de su rostro hasta la mitad de su nariz. Su porte ya no era despreocupado, ahora era imponente. La realización golpeo a todos los novatos, su líder era un Evance, sus ropas lo delataban, sus ojos lo confirmaban.

"Bienvenidos... magos." comenzó con la voz firme y sedosa. "Están en el ala norte del castillo Evance, la guarida del dragon. Les pido extremada consideración y mucho cuidado, los llevare frente a Lord Isley Evance y hasta que se ganen mi profunda confianza me llamaran Nastinel, su líder... Ustedes veinte son los que sobrevivieron al entrenamiento y serán la nueva generación de la orden blanca. Como se les informo de forma casual la antigua orden fue exterminada por el hermano del antiguo Lord Evance. Su iniciación comenzara hoy. Ustedes como muchos magos pertenecientes de la orden blanca serán capaces de ver y hablar con Lord Evance... por ahora síganme los llevare para su audiencia con Lord Evance. Recuerden como se les pide no vayan a usar el primer nombre de un miembro de la familia Evance." Lance explico con extremo cuidado y firmeza. Haciendo señas para que lo sigan comenzó a salir del salón hacia el corazón del castillo donde se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia.

Los magos solo pudieron seguir en estado entumecido ante la revelación. Pronto serian parte de mitos y leyendas contadas atraves del tiempo. la magnitud de lo que estaba pasando los tenia con su cerebro en piloto automático.

Lance sonrío bajo su cuello alto al sentir las emociones en el aire y la impresión de sus soldados.

Nada pudo preparar a la nueva orden blanca para reunirse ante el señor de la casa Evance, vestido con sus túnicas mago de batalla, sus protectores metálicos, una guadaña en su mano izquierda y su capucha metálica roja y dorada. Su rostro cubierto por vendas bajo el cuello alto de sus túnicas. Sin mencionar las bestias blancas que estaban descansando pacíficamente cerca de las paredes de la habitación. La vista era aterradora e increíble.

Cabe decir que muchos soldados se agacharon en una rodilla ante el imponente mago de leyenda, Lord Evance.

 **000**

Harry estaba sentado en su escritorio de caoba amplio con su siempre atento hermano Lance. Ahora la preocupación por estar atendidos estaba tratada con varios elfos domésticos que estaban rebosantes de entusiasmo y admiración al ser adoptados en una casa de tal poder.

En este momento Harry estaba enviando una carta de inscripción a la escuela de magia y hechicería de Hogwarts por vía lechuza. Una hermosa lechuza nevada se transportaría gracias a la aparición y chronomancia llegando el día anterior. Las maravillas del viaje en el tiempo.

El plan era que Lance se encargue de mantener en constante funcionamiento los estados Evance mientras que Harry se dirigía a Hogwarts en busca de problemas. Simple, ¿verdad?.

La orden blanca estaría siendo enviada a trabajos secretos preparándolos para luchar la guerra de sangre. Harry no quería ninguna perdida de su orden por lo tanto los quería bien preparados.

Después de terminar de enviar la carta, Lance se paro dejando que Harry haga lo mismo y caminar hacia la zona de aparición.

"¿Como te sientes?" pregunto Lance.

"Un poco nervioso, aun no se si ella estará en casa. Si ella esta ahí no se como lo manejare." vino la voz del mas joven en apariencia.

"Eres un Evance, lo lograras." dijo Lance con presunción.

"Tu, cállate Lance. Sabes que esta es nuestra realidad. Ahora somos sangre guerrera, para nosotros no existen distintos tipos de sangre. Somos Evance y nada, ni si quiera lo falso del apellido cambiara eso." replico el chico.

Lance sabia eso, y por esa misma razón le encantaba ser un Evance. Asintiendo en acuerdo escolto a su ahora oficial hermano para despedirse y dejarlo ir a su aventura.

Llegando a la zona de aparición Harry se paro en el estrado listo para partir. Su ropa era moderna, como le llamaban al mundo muggle. Moderno. Su ropa consistía en jeans azules, una camiseta negra bajo un suéter ligero de color blanco. Su pelo largo cubría su frente y su siempre presente mechón plateado. Zapatos tenis negros y blancos y su varita en una pistolera en su antebrazo izquierdo.

"Okey, Harry te veo en la mañana, no te metas en problemas, no quisiera tener que averiguar que hacer con tanto oro yo solo." hablo con una sonrisa burlona.

"Ya quisieras." dijo sonriendo. "Te veo luego." Harry se despidió y desapareciendo en un ¡PUF! De humo negro Harry se había ido.

Lance solo sacudió la cabeza y salio rumbo a los aposentos de los caballeros de la orden blanca para su próxima misión. Ubicación. Las tierras vampiro.

 **000**

Harry apareció en un parque hermoso, lleno de vegetación. Caminando bajo la luz del atardecer se dirigió donde sus fuentes le informaron de que una familia de 4 personas vivía una vida cómoda.

Harry respiraba constantemente para calmar su corazón, en unos momentos conocería a una familia que aunque nunca tuvo el placer de conocer en su vida pasada significo mucho para el.

Harry camino con sus manos en los bolsillos directo a una casa de dos plantas con un jardín muy hermoso, la casa era blanca y marrón. era moderada en tamaño y parecía muy hogareña.

Acercándose a la puerta dio un ultimo suspiro y toco antes de que sus cabeza piense en las mil y una cosas que podrían salir mal. Pasaron unos segundos y justo antes de que Harry lo volviera a intentar la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una mujer hermosa a pesar de sus años. Tenia cabellos rojos, piel blanca y hermosos ojos verdes, su figura también era curvilínea mostrándose que los años la trataron bien.

"¿Señora Evans?"

La mujer lo miro por un momento evaluándolo rápidamente y solo deteniéndose por la voz de Harry. Mirando a Harry un poco avergonzada por sus modales. "Si soy yo, ¿lo puedo ayudar en algo?" pregunto con curiosidad.

"Si, mucho gusto, soy Harry Evance y quisiera hablar con usted y el señor Evans si no es mucha molestia, es importante." contesto Harry un poco nervioso ante lo que tenia que hacer.

La pelirroja mayor asintió dudosa, haciendo señas a Harry para que entre y cerrando la puerta tras el lo guió a la sala de estar pidiéndole que tome asiento mientras llamaba a su marido.

 **000**

Unos minutos después Sara Evans y su marido Roberth Evans, el era alto, cabello rubio y ojos azules tal como su hija Petunia, se encontraban sentados en su sofá en su sala de estar después de presentarse, con una taza de café caliente frente a un chico de la misma edad que su hija mayor aproximadamente, el chico parecía un adolescente normal a sus ojos, sin embargo Sara sabia que había algo diferente en este chico Evance además del gran parecido de sus apellidos. Sus ojos verdes con una reminiscencia de amarillo le daban un toque exótico junto con la franja de pelo plateado, era alto y atlético, su cabello negro largo y sorprendentemente elegante a pesar de estar desordenado le daban un aire relajado pero firme. En fin el chico frente a ellos era un espécimen muy atractivo del sexo masculino.

Sara se había vuelto muy cuidadosa con respecto a las personas que entraban a su hogar, siempre tenia que cuidar sus palabras para que nadie capte una conversación donde cosas como bruja no eran un insulto, pero ahora con su hija menor Lily de trece años, la bruja de la familia, se encontraba de visita en la casa de una de sus amigas y compañera de su escuela mágica, podían permanecer como una familia no mágica normal. Pensando en sus hijas su mente viajo a su obsesiva hija mayor la cual solo puede pensar en lo perfecto que todo debe de ser. No quería ni pensar en la reacción que tendría al ver a este joven perfecto en apariencia, gracias al cielo que ella esta en una cita con ese chico Vernon. Después de tomar un trago de su café , decidió dar inicio a la conversación.

"Bueno, ya que estamos cómodos, quisiera saber que es lo que deseabas hablar con nosotros." hablo mientras Roberth se erguía en el sofá hacia el frente para hablar también. "Cierto, tengo curiosidad lo que un joven como tu tiene que hablar con nosotros dos. Espero que no sea por ninguna de nuestras hijas." dijo en broma mientras sonreía. Roberth sonrío mas ampliamente cuando su esposa lo golpeo en el hombro con fuerza.

Sara solo pudo sacudir la cabeza ante su esposo, pero agradeció que la conversación ahora parecía mas fluida.

"Bueno." comenzó el chico. "comenzare desde el principio. Mi nombre es Hadrian Isley Evance, ustedes pueden llamarme Harry, y soy de las tierras congeladas." dijo el chico de forma seria. La pareja de casados levanto las cejas ante esto sin embargo no lo interrumpieron esperando una explicación. "Y para evitar cualquier confusión, yo soy un mago, las tierras congeladas es la antártica y como un mago soy capaz de habitar en esa atmósfera." explico como los Evans esperaban. Sara inmediatamente se tenso ante la mención de el ser un mago. Roberth no dio indicación de estar preocupado sin embargo sus ojos mostraron su asombro ante el chico quien no parecía un mago de los que su hija describía. La pareja siguió escuchando a Hadrian o Harry. "La razón por la que yo e venido a ustedes, es por dos razones. La primera es que los quería conocer. La segunda es la de tener una conversación sobre linaje." termino Harry cortésmente.

La pareja Evans se miro por un momento para después dirigir su mirada a su visitante.

"¿A que te refieres con linaje?" pregunto Roberth. Sara miro a Harry esperando a que responda esa pregunta primero para preguntar su propia después.

Harry asintió en acuerdo y explico. "El linaje como saben es la linea familiar y por hechos de la casualidad usted señora Evans es parte de mi familia. Por supuesto, esto no quiere decir que yo soy su sobrino, ni primo ni algo parecido. Usted y yo provenimos de un ancestro común divididos por siglos y ramas familiares. Su sangre y la mía están tan diluidas que tal ves sea imposible probar nuestro parentesco." explico sin prisa. Sara estaba revisando su explicación notando varias cosas que no cuadraban y se las hizo saber.

"Dices que tal ves es imposible probar nuestro parentesco, pero estas aquí diciendo que somos del mismo linaje." dijo con sus ojos estrechos en acusación.

"Es cierto, pero hay algo que ha olvidado señora Evans, soy un mago. La magia tiene muchos usos. Esto..." dijo Harry sacando una piedra negra de cristal ovalada del tamaño de su puño. "es una piedra de linaje, creada por mi familia, "nuestra" familia. Con esta piedra cualquier persona que la sostenga podrá saber cuantos familiares vivos tiene en el mundo en la actualidad y esto, mi señora, me muestra a los últimos Evance vivos. Por desgracia solo hay seis de ellos contándome a mi mismo. Solo estamos dos descendientes de las tierras congeladas y su familia conformada por su esposo y sus dos hijas. Mi rama familiar era mágica y su rama familiar era no mágica. Mi generación es la primera en mas de 800 años en la que la rama no mágica y mágica están libres de convivir juntos. En el pasado las ramas mágicas se mantenían alejadas de las ramas no mágicas para mantenerlos fuera de peligro que los magos representaban a aquellos de la familia Evance que no eran capaces de defenderse de la magia." dijo Harry con sus ojos brillando de emoción.

Sara tuvo que sonreír ante el entusiasmo del moreno. Sin embargo su sonrisa disminuyo cuando dos preguntas asaltaron su mente, antes de que ella expresara su inquietud, Roberth lo hizo por ella.

"Dime Harry, si eres pariente de la familia Evans, ¿no seria yo tu familiar?" dijo su esposo confundido. Sara se giro hacia Harry esperando su respuesta.

Harry sonrío y respondió con calma. "No, es cierto que Evans es un derivado del mismo nombre antiguo Lefan, sin embargo Evans no es derivado de Evance, pero el apellido de soltera de la señora Evans si, que seria Evenson." explico Harry. No quería ser demasiado obvio y a la ves mostrando que tenia información compleja.

Sara tuvo que admitir que era bastante complejo y quizás tuvo muchos problemas en averiguar todo lo que sabia. con su inquietud apaciguada hizo su segunda pregunta.

"Entonces, volviendo al tema principal. Tu dijiste que fueron 800 años en donde nunca nos juntamos. ¿Que a cambiado?" cuestiono esperando una buena explicación.

"Simple. Es la primera vez en 800 años en donde un descendiente de la rama mágica y un descendiente de la rama no mágica tienen cualidades iguales. Su hija, Lily Janet Evans es mágica y yo y mi hermano somos mágicos por lo tanto a nosotros se nos permite convivir con todos aquellos cercanos a ella. Yo quería hablar y mantener una comunicación con ustedes, también quería pedir su permiso para introducir a toda su familia a la nuestra y terminar con la separación de ramas, no me importa que no sean mágicos, la familia es la familia." dijo Harry con firmeza conmoviendo a Sara y haciendo a Roberth relajándose de la tensión contenida sin que el se de cuenta.

Sara quería estar segura en lo que se estaba metiendo así que siguió preguntando.

"¿Si aceptáramos ser parte de la familia Evance, que conllevaría eso?"

"En el mundo moderno... nada. Pero en el mundo mágico significaría protección de una poderosa casa antigua, respaldo en cualquier asunto referente a la familia y si en un dado caso es necesario una colaboración mutua también es viable, como hacer negocios u emergencia." contesto Harry.

"¿Y Roberth también estaría reconocido en la familia?" dijo Sara.

"Por supuesto, es lo mejor para la familia que cada persona casada con un miembro de la familia este asociado íntimamente con la casa Evance." dijo Harry sin quedarse atrás.

Sin embargo Sara no había terminado. "¿Conservaría el apellido de mi marido a pesar de ser una Evance? Dejando de lado el parecido en la pronunciación de los apellidos."

"Si ustedes lo quieren así, en la cultura mágica es de gran importancia tener el apellido de la casa o familia mas poderosa, eso no quiere decir que nuestra familia no permite eso. Usted esta en todo su derecho de querer con orgullo el apellido del hombre que robo su corazón." explico Harry sonriendo amablemente a Sara.

Sara se sonrojo como colegiala ante las palabras del joven a pesar de que era una adulta. Roberth sonrío ante la reacción de su querida esposa poniendo un brazo sobre sus hombros y acercándola mas haciéndola sonrojar de un tono mas oscuro.

Roberto miro al joven. El chico los miraba con cariño y anhelo, Roberth no sabia si era por ser huérfano, fue fácil deducirlo cuando hablo de los Evance sobrevivientes, o si el anhelaba sentir el amor de otra persona.

"¿Que significara esto para Lily y petunia, nuestras hijas?" pregunto Roberth un poco preocupados.

"La casa Evance a ido evolucionando de acuerdo a la era moderna que es el mundo no mágico y con eso la casa Evance se convirtió en una familia como lo seria una familia millonaria en el mundo no mágico y a diferencia de las otras casas como la casa Black y Malfoy, que son casas arcaicas y estancadas en la antigüedad, la casa Evance es una familia con muchos recursos pero al fin y al cabo una familia que aprecia la cercanía de sus miembros. Al menos eso se me a enseñado." dijo Harry sintiendo la comodidad que habían logrado entre los tres durante la conversación. "las chicas tendrían los mismos beneficios con la excepción de que Lily podría obtener la responsabilidad de la casa Evance si el responsable actual muriera al ser la mas apta para el puesto debido a su joven edad y capacidad mágica que se traduciría en mayor tiempo de gobierno, además del derecho al aprendizaje de las artes mágicas de la familia, yo o mi hermano seriamos sus tutores." explico.

"Entiendo todo eso y las razones son muy explicadas, sin embargo tu hablaste de un responsable Harry. ¿A que te referías?" pregunto Sara ladeando su rostro haciendo a los dos hombres mirarla con fascinación.

Harry tuvo que sacudirse del encanto para poder responder y no avergonzarse. "¡Asi!, cada casa tiene un responsable que se le da el titulo de Lord o señores, ellos son la cara, los responsables y cabeza de las casas antiguas y nobles. Cada casa se rige de maneras diferentes, pero hay cosas que cada casa tiene como ventaja y desventaja. Por ejemplo los Lord serán reconocidos como realeza, mientras que también ellos son los pilares te la comunidad. Como su función sobre todo eso seria el bien de su casa y familia. Puede formar alianzas o puede declarar guerras así como el derecho de protección política. Sus funciones también están en el ámbito económico y el interés de su casa. La mayoría de los Lord toman la reputación, poder y orgullo por encima de sus miembros de su familia, pero hay otros como el Lord de la casa Evance que ponen a los miembros de la familia por sobre todo lo demás." respondió con su voz de maestro.

"Y, ¿quien seria el Lord de la casa Evance?" pregunto Roberth.

Harry parecía avergonzado ante la pregunta y reacio de responderla. Sara se acomodo en el sillón y bajo los brazos de su esposo y animo a Harry para contestar.

Harry respiro y exhalo respondiendo la pregunta. "Ese seria yo, Lord Hadrian Isley Evance, señor de las tierras frías, congeladas o heladas como ustedes gusten. Hermano del señor Lance Nastinel Evance." termino su introducción oficial irguiendose en el sillón.

Sara y Roberth tuvieron que parpadear ante lo que dijo. Un Lord, y es su casa. A pesar de que estaba vestido de forma modesta(para estándares Lord) su porte adquirió un tono regio y elegante. Sara sonrío, esperaba que su decisión fuera la correcta pensó cuando la conversación se movió a los motes de la casa Evance y la historia "antigua" de la misteriosa casa a la cual pertenecía.

 **000**

 **FIN**

 **El próximo capitulo mostrara a Hogwarts así que no se desesperen.**

 **Cambio y fuera...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Exención de responsabilidad: Harry Potter es de J.K. Rowling.**

 **Que tal chicos. Lamento la ausencia, no les voy a mentir y les diré la verdad. Tuve buen trabajo en estos días. No pude hacer demasiado, este cap se tardo varios días en estar listo.**

 **Gracias a Drokov1080 por su review que siendo sincero me motivo para hacer este cap lo mas antes posible. No saben que bien se siente que le digan eso.**

"Conversaciones normales"

" _Pensamientos y recuerdos"_

" **Magia y todo lo que sea pronunciación de hechizos/** _ **otros idiomas**_ **"**

SONIDOS FUERTES O "GRITOS"

Disfruten, dejen sus comentarios chau.

 **000**

 **Capitulo 4 -El tren, El carruaje y Bellatrix.**

Lily Evans miraba por la ventana de su compartimento, estaba sola por el momento, acababa de llegar al tren que la llevaría a su próximo año escolar. Pensaba en las cosas que habían pasado en casa estos últimos días además de las constantes peleas con su hermana mayor y su asqueroso novio.

Lily había notado que sus padres parecían mucho mas tranquilos este año con respecto a ella irse por 10 meses a una escuela mágica en la cual no están permitidos y que además tenían sospechas de que no era un cuento de hadas. Tenían razón. El mundo mágico era horrible para personas como ella. Incluso para aquellos que no soportan el sufrimiento de otros.

Con el tiempo te acostumbras a lidiar con esas cosas, pero aun así es muy difícil tratar de seguir siendo tan brillante en un mundo tan oscuro.

Había tenido tanta ilusión saber todo sobre la magia, y, al principio todo era miel y rosas conociendo las increíbles muestras de magia y lo que podría hacer ella con ella. Pero en el momento en que su primer año comenzó, luego las interacciones con sus compañeros y mas tarde con los magos en mágica bretaña le quitaron aquella alegría sobre su nuevo mundo y por momentos deseo no ser una bruja.

El primer año fue muy horrible. Sus compañeros que habían vivido en el mundo mágico la trataban muy mal. Era el principal blanco de todos ellos por demostrar ser mucho mejor que ellos y por su tipo de sangre, esa estupidez de la sangre. Odiaba el estigma. Había excepciones a los cuales no les importaba eso pero tampoco querían ser un blanco por defender a los nacidos muggle.

Había un grupo de chicas muy crueles con respecto ella, como si ella les estuviera robando el aire. Había chicos que incluso habían intentado daño físico y no me refiero a golpes, no, era algo mucho peor. Pero gracias a su temperamento les fue frustrado.

Y por supuesto los matones que se hacían llamar los merodeadores. Desde el primer año el tal Potter era una pesadilla. Nunca la maltrato pero era tan arrogante que incluso la hacia creer que el la quería como un simple juguete y solo la presencia de Remus junto a el evito que ese pensamiento se mantuviera en su cabeza por mucho tiempo.

Ya no recordaba cuando fue la ultima vez que estuvo realmente feliz en el mundo mágico. Tenia tres amigas y las únicas con las cuales tenía interacción ya que los demás la trataban muy pésimo, ya sea por su inteligencia, su personalidad, su apariencia, su poder y su sangre. Por esa razón no se había roto aun, por tener a esas tres grandes amigas.

Aun era intimidada, pero gracias a sus amigas el golpe no dolía tanto como antes. Todos dirían que lo mejor es no volver al mundo mágico. Sin embargo la magia necesita ser controlada para no lastimar a nadie. Si salia de la escuela ahora su magia estaría esperando para que su temperamento golpee y se arme un gran problema. Sabia que podía cambiarse de escuela, pero había este gran problema que siempre existirá en todas las escuelas mágicas. El mismo problema que había en Hogwarts. La pureza sangre.

Era mejor quedarse con sus amigas y luchar su camino como todos los nacidos muggle antes que ella.

Lily miro las familias despidiéndose notando la gran diferencia de las familias no mágicas con las familias mágicas. Las familias mágicas eran bastantes frías con respecto al contacto físico, había visto la emoción de las familias no mágicas en sus despedidas y podía ver la alegría de aquellas que no apreciaban a un mago en la familia. Las mágicas eran muy distantes, había excepciones como los Potter que parecían cálidos, sin embargo se miraban muy educados para ser los padres de Potter. Ella sintió una punzada de dolor al recordar que las familias como las de ella sufrían este día, dejar ir a un hijo no es tan fácil.

Recordando sus pensamientos iniciales ella pudo identificar que ellos parecían menos preocupados. Había visto a su madre leyendo libros viejos. Había notado a su padre haciendo negocios mucho mas seguido y parecía que su padre pronto dejaría de ser un obrero y se convertiría en un gran negociante o empresario si sabia invertir. Pero nadie le había dicho nada, amenos que quieran que sea una sorpresa. Lastima que tenían a una hija tan lista. Que también se puede equivocar y quizás su padre solo es un mediador para alguien mas. Eso no podría ser posible ya que su padre no es un negociante como para que alguien quiera que lo haga por el.

Había tantas preguntas con respecto a ellos. Había visto a su madre poniéndose en forma. Ella odia el ejercicio. Ella era hermosa, para que quería verse mas bien de lo que ya era, era inconcebible.

Incluso su padre estaba comiendo mas sano para mantener su figura magra y no perder el cuerpo que había ganado trabajando de obrero. Asi que ya habían pasado días sin que se comiera una hamburguesa. Seguro hay una explicación lógica como para que quieran ser una súper pareja.

Dejando de lado los secretos familiares Lily miro como todos los estudiantes entraban al tren y sus familias se iban notando brevemente a sus amigas dando un ultimo adiós a sus padres y correr dentro del tren.

Lily suspiro cuando el tren empezó a moverse, preparándose para lo que seria un viaje a otro mundo. La puerta de su compartimento se abrió llamando la atención de la joven pelirroja.

"¡Oh!, Lils por fin te encuentro, no sabes lo que tuve que pasar metiendo mi hermosa cabeza dentro de esos compartimentos llenos de pura sangre." la chica que hablo estaba la misma altura que Lily, cabello negro y largo con un rostro hermoso y ojos de color azul. Era una linda chica llamada Alice Prite.

"Eres una sangre pura, Alice." dijo Lily alegrándose de ver a una de sus mejores amigas.

"Tan aguafiestas como siempre Lily." sentándose frente a ella después de guardar su baúl.

"Según recuerdo, yo soy la mas divertida."

"Eso es por que tienes mas libertad tu lo sabes. Por eso odio ser pura sangre." cruzando sus manos haciendo pucheros.

Lily sonrío a su amiga. Ella como todas las mujeres pura sangre tenían una etiqueta que seguir, por lo tanto la muestra de emociones que no sean necesarias no estaba permitido.

Lily se quedo con las palabras en la lengua cuando dos chicas, una de pelo rubio y la otra de cabello castaño ambas de ojos marrón pero con cierta diferencia entraron al compartimento como si las persiguiera Bellatrix. Ellas eran Marlene McKinnon y Emmeline Vance.

"¿Y a ustedes que les pasa?" soltó Lily.

"Parece que han corrido desde su casa hasta aquí." declaro la ojiazul.

"Tu que crees, vimos a Malfoy cambiándose, y fue..." las dos se estremecieron de horror al recordarlo. "Fue horrible, es delgado y pálido, ahora se lo que cada sangre pura que se respete se mira y es bastante horrible. Enserio chicas si les gusta un sangre pura, por mas bonita que pueda ser su cara y su ropa le quede muy bien, lo que hay debajo sera horrible." termino de hablar Emmeline.

Lily hizo una mueca de asco, por mas guapo que un chico podría ser. Le daba pavor si era un purista de sangre, eran lo peor.

Alice solo río de sus caras, las chicas como ellas nunca serian consideradas unas damas si las miraran en este momento.

"Muy bien chicas, dejando el horrible espectáculo atrás, quiero saber que hicieron en estas vacaciones, excepto tu Lily, ya se que hiciste." señalo Emmeline sentándose pesadamente junto a Alice.

"Lo de siempre para mi, salir del país e ir a París y cuidar de mis hermanos pequeños que son unos alborotadores. ¿Y tu?" hablo Marlene sentándose junto a Lily.

"Pues yo y Lily la pasamos en mi casa, ella me enseño todo lo que se tiene que saber sobre el mundo no mágico." dijo, para después emocionarse y casi saltar en su asiento mientras contaba todas las cosas que aprendió a usar y la ropa increíble que había visto y que por ser un sangre pura no puede usar.

"Y tu Alice. ¿Que has hecho además de cuidar plantas?" dijo volviéndose a Alice que la miro con cara en blanco.

"Pues hice lo de siempre, viajar y estudiar plantas, para tu información, Em. No todos tenemos padres tan comprensivos." se quejo la chica perdiendo su cara en blanco.

"Ya chicas, dejen eso. Mejor díganme que a pasado como a estado el mundo mágico." Lily interrumpió las quejas de Alice.

"Hay, Lily sabes que es lo de siempre, pureza de sangre y ese movimiento que esta causando terror en la comunidad mágica. Al menos a los que no nos gusta el estigma pura sangre."

Lily pudo notar la ligereza con que lo dijo Marlene.. Demasiada ligereza para ser algo leve. Lily sabia que el mundo mágico estaba al borde de la guerra o puede que ya este en guerra. Sabia que esto era peligroso para alguien como ella y sus amigas lo saben, tratando de que ella no sienta temor por las verdades de su mundo.

Lily suspiro. "saben que no me están protegiendo cuando no me dicen la..."

la puerta se abrió dejándose ver a cuatro chicos y los que estaban justo enfrente eran los mayores dolores de cabeza de las cuatro chicas. James Potter y Sirius Black, flanqueados por Remus Lupin y Peter Pettigrew. Ellos dos pensaban en ellas como las chicas hechas para ellos. Eran unos imbéciles.

"Hola chicas, un gusto. Están preciosas como siempre." dijo Potter con una sonrisa ganadora.

"Las hemos estado buscando. Para hacer brillar nuestro día." prosiguió Black sonriendo igual a Potter.

Por supuesto. Remus no dijo nada, pero el estaba allí sin hacer nada. Eso siempre le molesto de Remus. Peter ni se diga. A las cuatro les parecía un poco repugnante y aun no lo conocían bien. Sin embargo su sonrisa lasciva era muy desagradable.

"Vete Potter. No necesitamos que arruines nuestro día." dijo mordaz Lily.

"¡Ah!, pero si me voy sera aun peor. Ya sabes que te encanta mi presencia." dijo acercándose a Lily. No pudo acercarse mas cuando 4 varitas apuntaban exactamente a su zona media y no hablo de su abdomen.

"Por favor Alice, amor. Sabes que aprecias nuestra devoción." comento Sirius ignorando la mirada de traición de James. James sabia que hacer enojar a las chicas cuando te apuntaban no era una buena idea.

Alice gruño a Sirius haciendo brillar la punta de su varita sin dejar de apuntar. "¿Devoción?, si no recuerdo, antes de subir al tren te vi rodeado de chicas contigo tratando de estar demasiado pegado a ellas. No son mas que unos imbéciles, jamas. Jamas serán bienvenidos aquí."

"Que cruel." susurro Peter atemorizado.

"A mi me parece justo." comento Lupin sin preocuparse.

"Muy bien chicos, vámonos. Ya veo que las chicas necesitan prepararse para nosotros." declaro Potter alejándose y sonriendo con arrogancia. Empujando a sus amigos salio del compartimento cerrando la puerta con Black guiñando un ojo a Alice antes de salir quien gruño de desagrado.

"Son unos pesados." dijo Alice inmediatamente cuando salieron.

"¿Cuando nos van a dejar en paz?" pregunto Marlene.

Emmeline bufo, nada elegante. "Cuando sacrifiquemos a uno de ellos. Me inclino a Peter, me repugna y eso es que habla menos que los demás. Incluso Remus."

"Mejor que sea Potter así nunca me tendría que preocupar de su constante jactancia." replico Lily.

Desde primer año los merodeadores como se hacen llamar en secreto, habían tomado como objetivo hacerles la vida imposible. Al principio con bromas y ahora como pretendientes. Era desesperante, sin mencionar que las degradaban mas como mujeres actuando así. Los cuatro representaban las peores cosas que a una mujer no quiere que la miren. Indiferencia(Lupin), lujuria(Pettigrew), diversión(Black) y trofeo(Potter).

Cambiando de tema las cuatro chicas comenzaron a hablar de las cosas que les gustaría hacer este año. Por fin podrían salir a Hogsmeade. Disfrutando que hoy, ningún pura sangre se acerco a su compartimiento. Además de los merodeadores.

 **000**

Un chico de 16 años estaba en un compartimento con el como único ocupante. Había llegado temprano, había cerrado el compartimento y sorprendentemente nadie reviso el compartimento. De alguna forma lo decepciono, pero al cabo de un tiempo lo agradeció. Se reuniría con el director inmediatamente cuando llegue para hablar sobre los arreglos de aprendizaje. Su año sera de acuerdo a su edad. Sexto.

En fin, no quería conocer a otros por el momento. Tenia suficiente con reunirse con Dumbledore. Sera un reto ya que el Dumbledore que conocía era un completo imbécil. Esperaba que el de este tiempo sea mas real que el viejo falso de su tiempo.

Aun no podía dejar de culpar a su viejo director de las cosas que salieron mal. Pero una sola frase lo perseguía. " _La verdad. Es una cosa terrible y hermosa, y por lo tanto debe ser tratada con gran cuidado."_

Esa frase que dio como resultado la muerte de todo lo que conocía. La verdad tenia que ser tratada con cuidado, pero la verdad era mejor que una mentira. Era mejor recibirla que nunca conocerla.

Era momento de cambiarse. Canalizando su magia e intención. Un destello de luz y su uniforme estaba ajustado en su cuerpo.

Tal como se había acordado, iría por el nombre Isley y su apellido Evance. Negaría toda relación con la misteriosa casa Evance. En Hogwarts seria un chico simple. Esperando el momento justo para revelarlo.

Había mucho que hacer este año. Su primer obstáculo sera Dumbledore. El solo sabe que un chico llamado Evance llegara a Hogwarts, nada especial, pero con la sospecha de ser de la casa antigua que recién se a estado escuchando. Esa reacción es por la que había estado trabajando el ultimo año.

Lance estaba a cargo de los estados Evance y prácticamente establecer la casa en su mas alto para ser presentada cuando sea el mejor momento.

Por ahora Harry disfrutara un año escolar en Hogwarts.

 **000**

Albus Dumbledore. No era un viejo senil como todos pensaban. El siempre a sido así, sus objetivos solo han cambiado un poco desde su juventud. Siempre a querido reconocimiento, sin embargo no a costa de otros. Sabia muchas cosa y apreciaba ese conocimiento guardándolo para si mismo. Había cosas mas grandes que las personas no conocían y el era el único capaz de lidiar con eso.

Hace menos de un mes una carta llego a sus aposentos. Había sido una impresión ver el apellido. Sin embargo nada parecía indicar un gran revuelo y tal vez eran simples coincidencias. No había pedidos de tratamiento especial ni advertencias, solo un simple pedido de matricula en esta escuela. Sin embargo la sospecha estaba allí.

Hadrian Isley Evance, quería inscribirse en Hogwarts por que se supone era la mejor. Había estado en constantes viajes y hasta ahora se quedaría en Inglaterra. Nada mas. Eso era todo.

Lo inusual era que seria la primera vez en sus años como director que alguien nuevo vendría a medio programa para seguir estudiando. Por lo leído en la carta sera un sexto año, por lo que se entiende viene de una familia de negocios pero tal vez sean muggle ya que no hay sello de casa. Nada que justifique su precaución. Pero el apellido Evance era un apellido que a estado circulando, de repente varias leyendas y mitos empezaron a circular por la población mágica y quizás por la muggle. Para que eso ocurra tendría que ser una casa nueva. O la casa era tan antigua que no se recordaba hasta que sucedió algo para que levantara los mitos de nuevo. Alguien con un apellido de tanta controversia es un punto sospechoso. Aunque nada justificable.

El sexto año de Hogwarts es muy peligroso sin embargo. Si era un nacido muggle tendría muchos problemas. Ahí se encontraban los mas problemáticos de la institución.

Solo quedaba esperar el resultado de esta incorporación.

 **000**

El tren se detuvo en la estación y una multitud de estudiantes se desbordo del tren. Había empujones, patadas y peleas durante la travesía. Las cuatro chicas se apresuraron hacia los carruajes oyendo de forma apagada los gritos de Rubeus Hagrid llamando a los primeros años.

En la multitud cuatro chicos hacían lo mismo dirigiéndose a los carruajes abriéndose paso para tratar de ser los primeros en llegar. Tuvieron que esquivar a un grupo de Slytherin de sexto año en su camino. Sirius los ignoro mientras los demás trataban de hacer los mismo y no hacer contacto. El grupo estaba conformado con Evan Rosier, los hermanos Lestrange junto con Lucius Malfoy. y... Bellatrix Black.

 **000**

Bellatrix Black, hija de Cygnus y Druella Black, era orgullosa y rebelde. Una ávida seguidora de las creencias pura sangre, era respetada y regia cuando no estaba desafiando el régimen. Este año demostraría de que estaba hecha, haría orgullosa a su casa, nada sera mejor que Bellatrix Black, y lo único que humedecía el animo era el inminente contrato de matrimonio. Ella sabia que ese día llegaría, nada importante. Solo le molestaba que era antes de hacerse un nombre por si misma, su casa se estaba apresurando demasiado, Rodolphus Lestrange era un buen partido, era pura sangre de buena familia y leal a la causa. El problema es que no quería preocuparse por Rodolphus durante unos años y ahora a solo el final de sus estudios tenia que preocuparse de el. Eso no le gustaba. Ella era independiente.

Casi chocaba con un grupo de terceros. Mirándolos bien era el grupo de su primito, el descarriado. Juntarse con un Potter. La desgracia.

De toda su familia solo dos eran la decepción. Andromeda y Sirius los dos simpatizantes de sangre sucia. La vergüenza. A diferencia de Sirius al menos Andromeda se mostraba obediente y esperaba que recapacitara o seria expulsada. Ella se lo busca.

Bellatrix observo a Sirius ignorarla como siempre lo a hecho en el ultimo año con sus amigos intentar hacer lo mismo, pero su reputación la precede. Ella era conocida como una ávida seguidora de sangre pura y una bruja muy poderosa con quizá, nadie quien pueda ganarle además de los veteranos de guerra e instructores.

Todos le temen aunque la odien aun no se atreven a hacerlo ver. Excepto. Lily Evans.

La chica sangre sucia pelirroja era bastante desafiante. Uno pensaría que ella era una estúpida al hacerse enemiga de ella. Pero no. en realidad su temperamento y su desafío la a mantenido a salvo de los Slytherin y los simpatizantes sangre pura que odian a los nacidos muggle. Si ella no tuviera una columna vertebral de seguro ya abría sido violada, golpeada y desaparecida. Ella desde que llego a Hogwarts a sido la mejor, demostrando constantemente que una sangre sucia puede ser mucho mejor que un sangre pura y la sangre no importa. Prácticamente era la versión sangre sucia de Bellatrix de sangre pura. Cada característica de una era replicada por la otra. Lo único que las diferenciaba era sus creencias y la tendencia de Bellatrix por insultar a los demás hablándoles como si fueran bebes.

De cierto modo, Bellatrix le tenia cierto temor y admiración. Saber que desde que llegaste a este mundo eras el principal blanco de sus habitantes y aun así seguir viniendo era digno de mención. Temor, por lo que ella sabia que se convertiría. Alguien que rivaliza con ella misma era aterrador para su causa. Sin embargo Bellatrix dejaría que el destino juegue y ver si ella logra sobrevivir o morir como la sangre sucia que es.

Ignorando las peleas de los hermanos Lestrange camino calmadamente hasta el carruaje mas cercano. Estaba lleno. Suspirando y no querer retrasarse obligando a los ocupantes fuera del carruaje camino hacia el siguiente.

Lucius fue el primero en llegar, entrando junto a los hermanos y Evan, estaba a punto de entrar pero su molestia al ver a los hermanos empezarse a gritar de nuevo con Lucius tratando de que se callen y Evan tirando mas leña al fuego. Con un gruñido cerro la puerta del carruaje con fuerza no queriendo lidiar con ellos.

Los cuatro chicos dentro solo la miraron cuando cerro la puerta y quedarse a fuera confundidos, hasta que Lucius suspiro, sabia que bella se molesto con sus constantes peleas y lo pagarían cuando estén solos.

Bellatrix estaba furiosa, caminando rápidamente hasta el ultimo carruaje. Venia soportando sus peleas desde que entraron al tren y ya no podía soportarlo. En un día normal ella les gritaría, los amenazaría con torturarlos o se saltaría eso y los hechizaría, pero hoy era el primer día en Hogwarts, su primer día de independencia fuera de la mansión Black y no quería gastárselo con los imbéciles.

Cuando llego al ultimo carruaje pudo ver que era uno mas pequeño, como si era temporal. Estaba ocupado por una persona, era un estudiante por el uniforme que llevaba, pero su rostro era desconocido, por que estaba usando la capucha de la bata. Parecía estar durmiendo pero era imposible ya que se supone que acababa de subirse al carruaje.

Dejando de lado eso se subió al carruaje y cerro la puerta llamando la atención del otro ocupante. Levanto su cabeza y... la miro... bajo su capo. Ojos verdes. Parecían, dos esmeraldas con fuego amarillo que se esparcía por el interior de sus ojos.

Bellatrix estaba un poco hipnotizada al ver semejantes ojos. Eran hermosos pero a la vez... podías sentir temor por ellos. Parecidos a los suyos. Un violeta hermoso, pero muy temidos por los demás.

Era un chico por su construcción. Parecía muy diferente a como se vería un estudiante de grados menores así que era tal vez un séptimo o sexto. Pero era imposible no saber quien es dueño de esos ojos. Eran únicos.

Bellatrix se enderezo en su asiento al ver algo aun mas impresionante. Sus malditos ojos estaban rasgados. Levemente, pero ella era muy perceptiva. Su pupila estaba rasgada como un felino. Eso si era una impresión que nadie olvidaría.

"¿Te gustan mis ojos?"

Bellatrix salto ante la voz extrañamente simpática del extraño. Cambiando su actitud curiosa por una postura regia pura sangre y agresiva.

"No hay nada que me interese de un fenómeno como tu."

"¿Quien dijo interés?, a nadie le importa tus intereses, no aquí. No a mi." replico el chico de forma divertida.

"¿No sabes quien soy?, soy de la casa Black y deberías respetarme." ella gruño sin dejar de ser elegante. Nunca espero una respuesta tan... tan... tan cortante. El pagaría. Nunca le a gustado usar su apellido para algo tan poco importante, pero tenia sus usos.

El chico bufo. "No me interesa de que casa seas. Puedo saber tu apellido, pero no se tu nombre, sigo sin saber quien eres."

Bellatrix estaba a punto de perder su auto control. Recordando que ella era una sangre pura, tenia que controlarse mucho mejor ante este tipo. Nadie que la conocía o había hablado de su casa la desafiaría tan descaradamente. No sabia como lidiar exactamente con esto. Era un nuevo campo de juego, el no la estaba desafiando como un miembro de otra casa, sin respaldo. Eso significaba que era indefenso. Pero estaba muy confiado y tranquilo como para ser cosa fácil. Entonces el punto era que no podía usar nada de pura sangre para lidiar con el por que a el no le interesa. El podría tener problemas cuando lleguen a Hogwarts, pero no le parece importar.

"Sabes, soy considerada la bruja mas poderosa de Hogwarts y con mucho poder en la escuela."

"¡Que impresionante!" el chico se enderezo, fingiendo emoción. "A tan temprana edad. Eso es digno de elogio. Sin embargo..." dijo quitándose el capo revelando su rostro. Era atractivo, rostro angular y aristocrático. Cabello negro sombra y una franja plateada en su lado derecho. Parecía de su edad. "Sigo sin interesarme." termino con indiferencia.

"¡Aaaaah..." Gruño la pelinegra. "¡pagaras escoria!, ¡si no te interesa nada de eso significa que no eres un pura sangre , haré tu vida un infierno en Hogwarts. No sabes lo que te espera, mis palabras tienen mucho peso "asquerosa sangre sucia". Sabrás quien es Bellatrix Black!." termino jadeando y su rostro hermoso torcido en rabia. Había perdido su control y luego de unos segundos se dio cuenta de su error cuando una risa, una risa divertida comenzó a salir de los labios del extraño, haciéndose cada vez mas fuerte... pero no lo suficiente para ser una carcajada.

Esto confundió a la chica y la enfureció aun mas, pero esta vez no quería cometer el mismo error.

"¿Que es tan gracioso en mis palabras imbécil.?" gruño.

Apoyándose en el respaldar del asiento el chico se calmo después de su pequeña risa, respirando para regular su respiración para poder hablar. "No lo entiendes. Has comenzado una diatriba sin conocerme. Que pasaría si soy un sangre pura y tu solo me insultaste de ese modo. Eres una pésima chica mala. Estas siendo solo un matón. Y, a pesar de todo lo que has dicho, espero que disfrutes haciendo mi vida un infierno, solo no muestres demasiado interés. Pueden pensar que es por despecho." contesto sonriendo con burla. Su rostro sereno y sin muestra de nervios.

El rostro de Bellatrix se contorsiono cada vez mas. Enrojeciendo ya sea de ira, vergüenza o frustración no se sabia pero lo que si sabia es que si nunca llegaban a Hogwarts ella le arrancaría la cabeza con todo y columna vertebral.

Bellatrix se calmo un poco cuando recordó algo en su respuesta.

"Dijiste que podrías ser un sangre pura. ¿Eres uno?." pregunto con brusquedad aun enojada.

"Vaya, que sutileza y tacto el de usted señorita Black." Bellatrix gruño apretando los dientes. "Pero no. no soy mas que un humilde mestizo que va por primera vez a una escuela mágica de este mundo. Nada especial. Nacido de un Squib y una hermosa hija de muggle." explico suspirando con felicidad. Chasqueando la lengua señalo. "El todo es que tengo muchas palabras que espero que no escuches de mis labios. Así que si haces mi vida un infierno como tu dices, espero que sean tus capaces manos las que lo hagan. A menos que no puedas." la miro con su cabello cayendo sobre sus ojos y de cierta forma dándole un aire desafiante.

Bellatrix estaba realmente frustrada y colérica con este tipo. A pesar de no ser un sangre pura la trataba así. Esto merecía una maldición. Sin embargo si el chico era nuevo lo estarían esperando. Los problemas comenzarían antes del año y eso no era necesario, no quería estar siendo vigilada este año. Había cosas que hacer.

"Haré tu vida muy difícil mestizo." dijo sentándose en la esquina opuesta del carruaje ignorándolo. Solo escuchando una risa alegre ante su amenaza.

"Lo se, señorita Black, la cuestión sera quien de los dos se rompe primero. Espero que en casa te enseñen a recibir un buen golpe. Por que en mi caso, se recibir lo que me lancen." dijo en voz baja en respuesta. Haciendo a Bellatrix extrañarse cuando un escalofrío subió por su espalda. "Por cierto mi nombre es Isley Evance, señorita Black. Sera un placer conocerte. Jajaja." Bellatrix gruño de molestia perdiendo los estribos al escuchar de nuevo su risa. Dándose la vuelta con brusquedad.

Sacando su varita disparo un rompe huesos a sus piernas para que sufra.

Isley al ver sus intenciones en auto reflejo abrió la puerta del carruaje y se lanzo fuera del carruaje en movimiento, rodando por el suelo y quedar tendido en la hierba, y a pesar de la situación siguió riendo a carcajadas, aun sin moverse de donde estaba. Mientras el carruaje se alejaba rápidamente.

Bellatrix en su furia lanzo una serie de maldiciones a Isley con la intensión de hacerlo sufrir. Como Isley salio con rapidez los hechizos impactaron en el asiento destruyendo por completo parte del carruaje.

Tratando de calmar su ira y darse cuenta que no había restos del mestizo se apresuro a ver por la puerta abierta, mirando al chico acostado en la hierba a una gran distancia del carruaje. Pondero lanzarse del carruaje y torturarlo, pero era un caso perdido ya estaba demasiado lejos. Era mejor esperarlo en Hogwarts y demostrarle que ella no era una broma. Sentándose en su asiento repasando su interacción y a pesar de sus creencias tuvo que admitir que fue demasiado cómico.

Pero aun así, si el moría le daría un gran placer.

 **000**

Harry se levanto y miro el ultimo carruaje donde Bellatrix Black se había ido. Había estado al borde en todo momento y a pesar de que era, o mas bien fue, uno de sus mas grandes enemigos y causado mucho dolor, esta chica no era ella aun. Si ella se convertiría en su enemigo que mejor momento que saberlo desde ya. Así nunca se confiaría de ella. Hubo momentos en su propia actuación burlona, en que una abrumadora oleada de odio atravesaba su ser y le gritaba que la matara ahí. Lo logro suprimir y al final disfruto hacerla perder los estribos.

Sacudiéndose el uniforme ausentemente,camino tranquilamente hacia Hogwarts, esperaba llegar antes que los primeros años aun, quizá era una esperanza perdida.

"¡Aaaaaah!, la vida es buena." comento mirando al cielo caminando sin prisa y una sonrisa divertida.

Este año seria muy interesante.

 **000**

 **fin del juego**

 **Game Over.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Exención de responsabilidad: Harry Potter es de J.K. Rowling.**

 **Eh decidido que haré mas cortos los capítulos pero mas sustanciales y tratare con eso subir mas rápido los cap.**

 **por cierto cuando lean los siguientes capítulos ustedes mis amigos deben olvidar que Harry tiene un castillo, una orden, un ejercito de yetis y mucho dinero, lastimosamente también tienen que olvidar que tiene a su hermano(desde ahora su relación dicha por mi sera hermano por que... El sobrero se los explicara.)**

"Conversaciones normales"

" _Pensamientos y recuerdos"_

" **Magia y todo lo que sea pronunciación de hechizos/** _ **otros idiomas**_ **"**

SONIDOS FUERTES O "GRITOS"

Disfruten.

 **000**

 **Capitulo 5 -Esperando a mañana.**

Harry paso sin detenerse por las puertas del castillo. Mirando a su alrededor recordando con cariño esas mismas paredes y pasillos.

Estaba vacío por la fiesta de bienvenida y aunque apreciara la tranquilidad, Su mente fue llevada al pasado gracias a eso, una variedad de sonidos que solo existían en recuerdos. Solo en su mente. Sonidos de batallas, llanto, dolor, sufrimiento, gritos, risas dementes, los últimos momentos de Hogwarts, había sido demasiado para Harry. Su respiración empezó a ser entrecortada. Se sintió tan perdido como cuando había despertado de la maldición asesina, ese momento cuando sus lágrimas llenaban su rostro mientras buscaba con desesperación a los demás. Una tensión atravesó su cuerpo sintiendo su angustia trato de calmarse pero le era muy difícil incluso respirar. Dejo de caminar y se apoyo en la pared a varios metros del gran salón.

A pesar de los años que paso alejado del lugar, aun lo apreciaba, a pesar del dolor, aun tenia la capacidad de calmarlo. Era raro tomando en cuenta que el mismo lugar lo altero tanto.

Unos segundos después su estado mental y físico estaban estables de nuevo. Pasándose una mano por su pelo, tomando una respiración calmante.

Retomando su camino se dirigió al gran salón. Sacudiendo sus extremidades para sentirse mas ligero se movió para estar frente a las puertas que lo separaban de cientos de estudiantes que en su tiempo serian adultos, padres e incluso algunos estaban muertos. Esto seria lo mas raro que haría asta ahora. Sin mencionar conocer a sus abuelos... o … seria, ex-abuelos.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, ya repuesto de su episodio de histeria momentánea respiro lentamente y empujo las puertas. Sus sentidos fueron atacados por el bullicio de estudiantes y olores deliciosos. Sin mencionar las luces cálidas del salón.

Sintió los ojos de centenares de personas en el, poniéndolo un poco nervioso.

 **000**

Bellatrix al igual que toda la sala dirigió su mirada a la fuente del sonido. Las puertas se abrieron por completo dejando a ver a una persona inconfundible para ella. Había estado esperando a ver cuanto tiempo se tardaría en llegar, incluso creyó que lo había alucinado todo cuando los primeros años llegaron y fueron clasificados, y el tipo Evance nunca llego. Mirándolo ahora ahí tan tranquilo como lo fue en el carruaje la ira broto de su interior. Tenia unas grandes ganas de lanzarle un Cruciatus en este momento pero sabia que tendría muchos problemas si lo hacia frente a tantas personas. Sus ojos violetas penetraban la cabeza del chico y si fuera mágica su cuerpo ya estaría pálido, frío y muerto en el suelo. Y si fuera posible sentir dolor después de morir, también lo sentiría.

Mirando al ojiverde caminar tranquilamente en medio de las mesas de Griffindor y Hufflepuff directo frente al director lo vio acercarse y hablar en voz baja, vio al director asentir y extender sus manos por el salón como muestra del lugar. Evance se giro y miro a las cuatro mesas, lo vio detenerse en Griffindor por un momento y posar sus ojos finalmente en la mesa de Slytherin ignorando los murmullos de los estudiantes. Los profesores solo lo miraban con curiosidad.

Para sorpresa e incredulidad de profesores y alumnos el chico nuevo camino hacia la mesa menos querida públicamente en Hogwarts.

Bellatrix miro con sus ojos amplios como Evance camino hacia la mesa en la que estaba y la miraba fijamente con una sonrisa traviesa. Para sorpresa de ella, el nerviosismos empezó a recorrer en su cuerpo. De cierto modo ese chico hacia que su magia se alterara por breves momentos y mucho mas cuando sonreía con burla o esa estúpida sonrisa de anticipación traviesa que llevaba en ese momento.

Ella solo quería levantarse y gritarle a todo pulmón que se alejara de ella. Que se juntara con su clase. Y, a pesar de sus pensamientos, la persistente pregunta de por que este tipo la estaba buscando ahora después de que lo hiciera saltar del carruaje. Al final el chico logro estar justo a la par de ella sin que ella tomara acción.

La mesa de Slytherin lo miro con recelo e incluso con repugnancia, pero al parecer el chico era impermeable a todo lo que sea un insulto. Bellatrix incluso sintió pena ajena cuando vio a unas tres o cuatro chicas que trataban de llamar la atención del chico nuevo y aunque odie admitirlo, las chicas Slytherin son mujeres tanto como las de las otras casas y sus hormonas se alteraran con alguien como el.

Suspirando al sentir la presencia del chico sentarse a la par de ella. Hay que darle crédito, el chico estaba haciendo algo que solo sus hermanas y su pronto a ser prometido tienen el valor para hacer, sentarse junto a ella en publico.

Girándose para mirarlo y espantarlo, e ignorando el silencio sepulcral de todo el gran salón y las miradas estupefactas de los profesores y alumnos de Slytherin. Y tratando de no hacer contacto con la mirada de los Lestrange o Lucius Malfoy para el caso.

"¿Que rayos quieres imbécil?", hablo.

"Toda una dama por lo que veo," respondió el moreno, peliplata con una sonrisa amable.

Bellatrix iba a explotar de nuevo como en el carruaje pero al ver a tantos ojos sobre ellos solo se giro hacia el frente y gruño. "Solo di lo que quieres antes de que te expulse de aquí." gruño.

Evance miro su perfil y ver que estaba al borde de su temperamento sonrío triunfalmente y respondió lo mas sincero posible... a la persona que odiaba.

"Solo hacerte la vida imposible señorita Black. Pensaste que tu serias la única que puede hacer de alguien un miserable." sonrío al susurrar su respuesta.

Bellatrix lo miro de reojo olvidando su rabia y sintiendo un viento dentro de la sala. Sintió el cambio del estado de animo. Extrañamente sintió su estado volviéndose mas serio y por consiguiente tomando en serio sus palabras.

Lo miro a los ojos y hablo. "Sabes en lo que te estas metiendo verdad." dijo en voz baja.

"Lo se, el punto aun es cuanto tiempo aguantaras. Ya dije señorita Black, yo vengo de un lugar donde la miseria es el pan de cada día. Espero que estés preparada para lo que viene."

Bellatrix sintió su magia alterándose ante las simples palabras del mestizo. Durante unos segundos se miraron ignorando los ojos de los demás. Por extraño que parezca ninguno de los dos sintió odio real sino solo una simple advertencia.

Bellatrix se giro y siguió comiendo con Isley comenzando a comer tranquilamente, sin embargo ver a Bellatrix Black dejar a un chico y además, un desconocido junto a ella, era para libros de historia. Incluso la misma Bellatrix sabia que había dado su consentimiento, inconscientemente, a que el chico nuevo se sentara junto a ella.

Harry se sentó ahí comiendo sin prestar atención a su alrededor, empezó a oír los murmullos de los estudiantes sobre el y la demasiado tranquila Bellatrix Black. Esto no le afectaba para nada. El, a pesar de tener mucho tiempo sin contacto humano siempre había sido el centro de atención así que esto era como un mosquito tratando de picar y... sin lograrlo.

 **000**

Después de la cena Harry y el director caminaron a su oficina ignorando a todos los estudiante. Harry tenia sus razones para estar distante sin embargo el no entendía por que un director pasaba junto a estudiantes sin dirigirles una sola mirada, era extraño y le daba una mala espina este nuevo Dumbledore. Algo estaba fuera de lugar, el viejo era amable y estricto al parecer, pero había algo mas, algo que no estaba en su futuro... algo, demasiado parecido a Fudge, y el ministro de su tiempo no era una buena compañía.

Siguió al director a su oficina. El camino era el mismo así que no presto atención, aun recordaba sus casi diarias visitas a la oficina.

Acomodándose en la silla frente al escritorio frente al director, Harry espero a que comenzara la introducción habitual del anciano.

"Bueno, joven Hadrian-"

"Isley." interrumpió Harry comenzando a disfrutar la regla de nombres que el u Lance habían configurado.

"Isley, " continuo un poco mas serio que cuando comenzó. "Te doy la bienvenida a la escuela de magia y hechicería de Hogwarts. Como puedes saber, es muy inusual tener un estudiante nuevo en años superiores a primer año." Harry asintió. "Esto solo nos muestra un problema. Tendrás que hacer unos exámenes de cada año y materia básica para estar seguros que estas en el nivel de sexto año. Te retrasara, pero si esta bien contigo pondré a un profesor para que te ayude a alcanzar a los demás alumnos. Esto no se haría de este modo si fueran mas estudiantes, pero al ser este un caso especial tendré que moverme mientras avanzamos. Ese es el problema que yo veo. Lo otro es mas simple. Tu clasificación." completo el anciano de forma profesional. Esto era nuevo para Harry.

"Todo lo que tenga que ver con el acoplamiento a la escuela estará bien para mi, la clasificación no debería ser un problema. Supongo." Harry dudo un poco si el sombrero sabría elegir donde ponerlo. De todas maneras no importaba, este donde este nada evitara el resultado de su presencia.

El director asintió levantándose de su silla camino al estante junto a el y recogió el sombrero. Acercándose a Harry hablo. "Este es el sombrero de clasificación. El te clasificara y no habrá vuelta atrás."

"Estoy listo señor." respondió impaciente.

"Bien aquí vamos." coloco suavemente el sombrero sobre la cabeza de Harry. El sombrero se animo de inmediato. Harry guardo silencio sabiendo que era inútil en detenerlo.

" _Vaya, vaya, si no es Hadrian Isley Evance. Una gran casa si no me equivoco, con un pasado increíble lleno de sangre, muerte, sufrimiento y tragedia"_ Harry se sorprendió de que el sombrero no mirara los recuerdos de su pasado futuro. _"Oh no, joven Evance. Se todo sobre ti. Sin embargo tu ya no eres Harry Potter. Eres, de ahora en adelante un Evance. El futuro es el pasado de tu casa. Una leyenda viva. Una leyenda del futuro, pero aun, una leyenda. Tu ya eres grande y sabes el significado y uso de cada aspecto de tu ser. Mi decisión es tu decisión, tu debes elegir tu propia casa. No eres un estudiante y no eres un mago en crecimiento. Eres un mago en su cúspide. Decide."_ nadie diría que Harry no se sorprendió cuando casi se cae de la silla de la impresión al oír el razonamiento del sombrero. Las palabras "Ya no eres Harry Potter." dolió en su pecho. Pero se sintió aliviado por que Harry Potter ahora estaba mejorado dentro de Harry Evance.

Dumbledore paso la sorpresa de Harry como la sorpresa de oír una voz en tu cabeza que venga de un sombrero. Desde que el adolescente llego frente a el en la cena el chico hablaba como si ya supiera muchas cosas, así que era bueno saber que era como todos. O eso piensa el.

Mientras tanto Harry había decidido, aunque pareciera ilógico Harry tenia planes para la casa elegida.

"¡SLYTHERIN!"

Dumbledore sintió como si un fantasma lo atravesó. Sabia que era un poco paranoico de el al pensar que Slytherin haría algo malo con el chico, pero los tiempos estaban malos. El sombrero fue puesto a descansar en el estante de nuevo mientras Harry trataba de parecer ignorante de lo que le esperaba en esa casa.

El viejo director quería mas que nada preguntar varias preguntas muy personales al nuevo estudiante, sin embargo el era orgulloso de su habilidad para leer a las personas y este joven dio a entender con su corrección de su nombre que el era muy privado con sus asuntos personales, así que lo dejo ir... por ahora.

 **000**

Harry camino junto a un chico de Slytherin que lo único que le había dicho era "sígueme", tan presumido. _Odio los Slytherin, ¡Oh!, espera... soy un Slytherin._ Pensó, mientras se acercaban a las mazmorras la maldita serpiente solo dijo " _La contraseña es: astucia en casa, tu cuarto es el único vacío en el pasillo del sexto año."_ y lo dejo solo, ahí parado en el pasillo. Suspirando en resignación entro a la sala común. Había solo unas cuantas serpientes y ninguna le presto atención. Al parecer ninguno recuerda los rumores sobre su apellido. Eso era bueno para su propósito.

Camino al pasillo donde era mas lógico que estuviera el sexto año... el pasillo seis.

Por suerte no había ningún "enemigo" a la vista. No quería hacer una escena tan temprano en su estancia.

Camino dentro del pasillo con varias escaleras a los dos lados de el. Siguiendo la lógica del mundo no mágico camino a la ultima escalera al final del pasillo y subió, había varias puertas y justo en la puerta media había un nombre, ¡Oh!, es su apellido.

Camino rápido revisando las habitaciones encontrando un baño privado, varias habitaciones vacías y solo una con mesas y soportes para calderos, suponía que era para un laboratorio de pociones. Había una sala de estar que mas parecía una de reunión y por ultimo reviso la puerta con su nombre descubriendo su dormitorio.

Acomodándose y asimilando que los cuartos de Slytherin eran un departamento en si(versión no mágico), y mucho mejores que el de Griffindor, olvidando que era húmedo y bastante oscuro por supuesto.

Revisando sus pertenencia guardadas en sus runas y por ultimo el baúl que era para apariencias, colocando las cosas de la vida cotidiana en su lugar y se acostó mañana sera una aventura en si.

Al sentarse en la mesa de Slytherin hizo que las serpientes aun despiertas no le dieran mucha importancia a su llegada, sin mencionar que también la casa lo aceptara mas fácilmente. No durara mucho ya que pensaba destruir el juego colegial que las serpientes les gustaba jugar. Sonriendo ante eso recordó la decisión inicial para sentarse junto a Bellatrix.

Había hablado brevemente con el director para que todo lo referente a su presencia se en privado y que por ahora todos comieran. Había preguntado a donde se podía sentar, el viejo director señalo a las mesas en general.

Al principio había decidido firmemente que se sentaría en la mesa de Griffindor para conocer a la joven Lily o a unos jóvenes merodeadores. Pero al ver a Bellatrix casi atravesarlo con la mirada y recordando las cosas que haría en el futuro el quería hacerla sentir muy frustrada y su antagonismo sera su arma. Y ahora que estaba en Slytherin hará sus acciones mucho mas notorias para todo Hogwarts, que mas impresionante y llamativo que un Slytherin que es amigable y muy solidario con los nacidos muggle. No podía esperar. Con todo una decisión que casi fue tomada por el, haría la vida imposible para Bellatrix Black.

 **000**

 **fin**

 **continuara. Mañana... tal vez**


	6. Chapter 6

**Exención de responsabilidad: Harry Potter es de J.K. Rowling.**

 **No tengo nada que decir. Así que voy a saludar a aquellos que les guste esta historia.**

 **¡HOOOOOOOLAAAAA!**

 **JA disfruten.**

"Conversaciones normales"

" _Pensamientos y recuerdos"_

" **Magia y todo lo que sea pronunciación de hechizos/** _ **otros idiomas**_ **"**

SONIDOS FUERTES O "GRITOS"

Disfruten.

 **000**

 **Capitulo 6 -Todo bien en el mundo.**

Harry despertó sintiéndose como nuevo en sus propios cuartos privados. Era temprano, a las 4 de la mañana, sabia que las clases comenzaban a las 9 así que tenia tiempo de sobra para explorar el castillo brevemente y tener la excusa para moverse mas libremente después.

Frotando sus ojos con el dorso de sus manos se levanto hacia el baño, se quito la ropa de dormir y se metió al baño dándose una rápida limpieza y ahuyentar la pereza que aun persistía.

Ya listo para el día Harry salio de sus aposentos y camino atraves del pasillo del sexto año y atraves de la sala común aun vacía. " _Las serpientes no son madrugadoras por lo visto."_ pensó distraídamente al salir de la sala común.

Las horas pasaron tranquilamente con Harry explorando cada rincón del castillo y aunque el lo conocía bien, no le molestaba averiguar si algo era diferente en el pasado. También había una cierta nostalgia arraigado en su corazón al ver a su antiguo (o futuro) hogar.

Luego de unas horas de "exploración" Harry miro la hora notando que faltaban solo dos horas para que las clases comenzaran se dirigió a el gran salón donde solo unos cuantos alumnos estaban, muchos no le prestaron atención, ya que a estas horas no eran muy animados, sin embargo unos cuantos lo notaron vistiendo el uniforme de Slytherin verde y plata haciéndolos disgustados con su presencia inmediatamente.

Harry noto cada expresión y se formo una idea de la situación "Slytherin" en el momento. Camino a la mesa vacía de Slytherin y se sentó con gracia, sin pensarlo, Tiro su túnica hacia atrás para no sentarse sobre ella y comenzó a llenar su plato con alimentos nada ostentosos.

Los alumnos y profesores que ya estaban ahí no pudieron dejar de notar que era el primer Slytherin que tan descaradamente mostraba la gracia que un estereotipo de un noble poseía.

La mayoría de Slytherin nunca se molesto en actuar como su "supuesta" posición lo requería y simplemente pensaron que ellos no necesitaban demostrar nada. Ya tenían el apellido a si que , ¿que mas demostración?

Harry ignoro a todos los presentes centrándose en terminar de comer antes que los demás Slytherin llegaran. Justo cuando sus compañeros se empezaban a mostrar Harry se levanto con gracia llamando la atención de los antes presentes y lo miraron salir junto con los nuevos ocupantes, salio por las puertas, y sin saber dejando una impresión extraña en sus observadores.

Harry no se molesto por las impresiones que daba, solo estaba tratando de ser lo mas fluido que podía ser y mostrar a ellos que el no estaba fuera de lugar en el castillo. Sin saberlo canalizo los modales que había pensado convenientes que, como lord Evance, el "debería" tener.

Caminando hasta el lago y colocándose en la orilla, Harry miro las aguas tranquilas del lago. Sintiendo una persistente sensación de presencia humana, Harry se agacho y en movimientos fluidos corrió varios metros llegando justo frente a tres chicos menores que el con uniforme de Griffindor, escuchando un chapoteo grande en dirección del lago.

Deduciéndolo de forma rápida agarro del cuello a los dos chicos en los lados y con ayuda de su magia los levanto sobre su cabeza y los lanzo hacia atrás cayendo en el lago detrás de el. El otro chico trato de hacer un hechizo pero se congelo en horror cuando el chico mayor agarro el cuello de su ropa. Un segundo después, el estaba volando hacia las aguas del lago cayendo justo encima de los otros dos chicos que intentaban levantarse.

Harry se giro con una sonrisa divertida a los chico frente a el. Parecían tener trece o catorce años. Eran de Griffindor, y, ellos eran muy familiares a pesar de su juventud. El dedujo que eran los merodeadores, aun que al parecer faltaba uno. Tuvo que aplastar su ira creciente al notar al joven Pettigrew, sin dejar de tener su sonrisa divertida.

Los chicos estaban mojados completamente, parados con el agua asta la cintura. Los había lanzado bastante lejos sin notarlo realmente.

Los tres chicos empezaron a arrastrarse de las aguas del lago y temblando del frío, se sentiría mal si no fuera por que ellos querían hacérselo a el.

 **000**

James Potter y Sirius Black habían decidido que la nueva serpiente debería saber lo que le esperaba por el simple hecho de ser un Slytherin, los malditos puristas de sangre. Su mentalidad no era la mejor así que no podías culparlos. Arrastraron a Peter para su próxima misión, Remus estaba ocupado preparándose para las clases , antes de de que comenzaran. Así que ahí estaban ellos caminando tras su objetivo el cual acababa de salir del gran salón.

Lo siguieron hasta la orilla del lago negro notando que estaba distraído. Los tres ayudaron al joven Potter a crear un saco lleno telas mojadas. No importaba que tuviera dentro solo necesitaban que fuera pesado, pero no tan pesado. Los tres se prepararon acercándose con cuidado y al estar a unos metros los tres usaron el hechizo de levitación lo mas callado posible y lo lanzaron al chico distraído.

No eran lo que esperaban.

En vez de que el saco lo golpeara en la espalda y lo hiciera caer en el lago, mojarse y congelarse, el chico mayor se agacho sorprendentemente rápido y corrió hacia ellos mientras se erguía con sus túnicas revoloteando ante la velocidad que llevaba. No pudieron mas que quedarse en shock cuando Sirius y Peter fueron agarrados por sus ropas al mismo tiempo, dándose cuenta que había pasado cuando veían pasar la tierra bajo ellos y finalizar cuando sintieron la fría agua del lago mojarlos por completo. Tratando de levantarse ante el frío sin tener éxito por su tercer compañero.

James solo pudo mostrar su horror hacia el tipo frente al por un segundo cuando también se sentía atravesar el viento cayendo sobre sus compañeros y obligarlos a hundirse en el lago otra vez.

Los tres se levantaron rápidamente y comenzaron a nadar a la orilla. Eran a las 7:30 mas o menos y, bueno, escocia no era un lugar tropical.

"¡¿Que tal chicos?!, ¿algo que quieran de mi?" hablo alegremente llamando la atención de los tres.

Los jóvenes Griffindor lo miraron con disgusto, a pesar de que ellos se lo buscaron, el plan no era así como debía ser ejecutado.

"Pagaras por esto, serpiente viscosa." gruño Sirius. Harry miro las miradas de odio de los tres y por primera vez desde que llego al pasado se sintió decepcionado.

Siempre había pensado que su padre fue un buen hombre, y si, el lo fue, pero fue un completo imbécil antes de ser un hombre. Su amigos no son muy diferentes.

Y a pesar de todo aun seguía pensando que Snape estaba muy, **muy** , fuera de la linea al vengarse en un niño de once años. Pero su padre no era diferente en actitud.

Mirando a los jóvenes merodeadores solo podía pensar en castigarlos, y pensándolo bien, eso no era una mala idea.

"¿Cuanto galeones quieres?" dijo con ligereza ya habiendo perdido su sonrisa divertida reemplazada por una falsa sonrisa fría.

Los tres chicos se crisparon ante el tono desinteresado y frío del chico mayor. James se encogió sabiendo que la intimidación estaba siendo usada.

Harry noto el cambio en el lenguaje corporal de su antiguo padre y sintió un poco de orgullo al saber que había una posibilidad de que puedan cambiar rápidamente.

"No necesitamos dinero de una serpiente. No nos hace falta. Pagaras por lo que nos hiciste." escupió Sirius de nuevo.

"Vámonos de aquí chicos." james se levanto de la orilla y empujando a los otros dos solo mirando brevemente al chico mayor fijando sus ojos castaños en en la mirada aburrida de el. Estremeciéndose al ver esos ojos que a la luz del sol de la mañana parecían ser dorados.

Harry los vio alejarse con el chico mas pequeño dándole una mirada de odio puro. Suspirando Harry comenzó una tranquila caminata hacia el castillo olvidado intentar relajarse mas.

Sus pensamientos se dirigieron a los cuatro merodeadores. Tenia entendido que eran bromistas. Así que lo mejor seria quitarles su pasión de hacer bromas o enseñarles lo que una broma inofensiva debe de ser. También era necesario meterles un poco de sentido común y soportar ser bromeados. Había tanto trabajo y no sabia por donde comenzar.

Harry camino por los pasillos de Hogwarts y sorprendentemente las miradas empezaron a ser enviadas hacia el. Algunos Slytherin lo empezaron a notar demasiado para no estar planeando algo. Pareciera que Slytherin pronto le hará saber algunas cosas.

Y a pesar de su gran percepción para el peligro, ignoro toda la atención femenina que estaba recibiendo. La ropa que llevaba estaba combinada con le estilo muggle pero aun tenia la apariencia de túnica mostrando el cuerpo que muy pocos magos tienen. El era un ferviente creyente que el mundo no mágico tenia mucha mas comodidad a pesar de no tener magia.

Llegando a la sala común sintiendo inmediatamente el silencio de la habitación.

Todos se habían silenciado al ver el nuevo miembro de Slytherin. Varios tuvieron ideas de acercarse a el i hacerle saber de sus reglas de una forma muy "diplomática" pero el tiempo no lo permitía las clases estaban a punto y aun no habían ido a comer, otros solo había venido por sus libros.

Harry suspiro al notar la tensión en sus compañeros de casa. Se podría decir que era el único en la sala que estaba relajado. Irónico, el tendría que estar sudando balas.

Dirigiéndose a su habitación notando distraídamente que Bellatrix y el grupo mortifago no estaba ahí, por suerte. Pensándolo bien, no había visto a Snape en el tiempo que había estado aquí. Encogiéndose de hombros, no le interesaba el chico, aunque esperaba que poniendo en linea a los merodeadores las cosas fueran mucho mas fáciles.

 **000**

Las clases estaban a punto de comenzar y Bellatrix ya estaba lista en su lugar de costumbre en el aula de defensa contra las artes oscuras. Por fin en todos sus años en esta escuela, tendría la clase de defensa en su primer día y en su primera hora.

No estaba emocionada, todo lo contrario, sabia que iba a estar muy aburrida. Ella había sido enseñada por su familia destacándose sobre cualquiera de su edad e incluso de todo Hogwarts.

Los alumnos empezaron a llegar y para desgracia de ella había bastantes Griffindor. Sorprendentemente el sexto año era muy grande llegando a los 47 alumnos en una sola aula.

Mirando perezosamente por el salón tuvo que hacer doble toma cuando vio a alguien que se gano su mas grande desprecio en solo unas pocas horas. Evance estaba sentado en la parte de atrás del salón recostado en el respaldar de su silla, brazos cruzados y totalmente relajado con una sonrisa serena. Bellatrix no aparto la mirada incluso cuando el chico pelinegro, plateado se giro ladeando su cabeza aun lado en curiosidad. Sus ojos verde-dorados brillaron con travesura haciendo que un poco de pánico saltar a su pecho cuando levanto su mano tan lentamente que Bellatrix juro que el tiempo se estaba relentizando. Y de pronto.

"¡HEY! Bellatrix, ¡¿como estas amor?!, ¿te gusto nuestro encuentro anoche?." Evance grito alegremente. Su sonrisa parecía sincera, pero totalmente falsa.

El tiempo parecía volver a correr normalmente y esta vez parecía como si todo se volviera un borrón. Todos los ocupantes del salón de clases giraron sus cabezas a la dirección del sonido y rápidamente a su propia dirección. Era muy raro oír insinuaciones sexuales entre los magos pura sangre.

Bellatrix abrió los ojos totalmente desprevenida y su boca se seco. Ella siempre había sido agresiva, y como toda mujer pura sangre, no se le permitió mostrar emociones indebidas frente a un publico, pero esta vez su rostro enrojeció de ira. Su propio temperamento a punto de explotar. _"¿Como se atreve?, ese hijo de puta me esta arruinando, no lo puedo creer,"_ se suponía que ella era la que le haría la vida imposible no al revés. _"Vamos Bella, tu sabes lidiar con esto. Piensa en un buen regreso. ¡Aaaaah!."_ no podía, su mente aun estaba en cólera.

Harry aun estaba sonriendo durante todo el asunto sabiendo que bella estaba en shock total. Estaba a punto de dejar todo cuando se dio cuenta que esta seria la mejor forma para molestar a Bellatrix.

Todos en la clase miraban a Bellatrix ahora que estaba tratando de formar palabra. El sabia que si lograba decir una palabra seria maldecido hasta cuando muera así que cambio su expresión a la de preocupación y corrió frente a Bellatrix. Su túnica ondeando detrás de el de la rapidez con la que se acerco.

Bellatrix estaba a punto de formar sus primeras palabras cuando el rostro cincelado de Evance estaba a solo escasos centímetros tomándola desprevenida de nuevo y olvidando lo que iba a decir.

"¿Que ocurre?, ¿estas bien?, Bellatrix respóndeme." Harry grito con desesperación. O al menos eso creían todos.

Los Slytherin y mas específicamente Lucius, Evan, Rabastan y Rodolphus miraban todo esto como si el mundo estaba a punto de acabar. La Bellatrix que ellos conocían ya hubiera explotado, y nadie **"nadie"** , tendría el valor para insinuar que son pareja. Eso era suicidio. Pero el punto era que bella no se movía, parecía una estatua roja.

Harry pudo ver un vislumbre de reconocimiento en los ojos de Bellatrix y salto hacia atrás justo cuando Bellatrix salto con sus garras directo a su cuello expuesto.

"¡TE VOY A MATAR MALDITO EVANCE, HIJO DE PUTA!"

La voz de Bellatrix asusto a todos y saltaron lejos de ella.

Harry corrió detrás de los escritorios agradeciendo que Bellatrix haya olvidado que los magos pueden usar varitas. Sin embargo el no sabia que su desprecio seria tan grande y tan pronto. Como para tener esta reacción.

Bellatrix estaba con solo un objetivo en mente. Destruir la fuente de su vergüenza. Ella siempre era la que avergonzaba a los chicos, también ella era la que intimidaba con solo una mirada, y no olvidemos que ningún chico tenia el valor de antagonizarla, avergonzarla, tratarla como lo hace Evance y mucho menos querer ser blanco de su ira. Y cuando todo eso sucedió, bueno ella... se rompió.

Y por eso ella salto sobre las mesas con tal de llegar a Evance olvidando que podía usar una varita. Evance corrió por todo el salón, y aunque al principio estaba un poco preocupado ahora se estaba riendo de la situación. Eso no era del agrado de Bellatrix quien cada vez se acercaba mas a Evance que se reía divertido.

Todo la clase se movía de su lugar cada vez que bella estaba cerca, nadie quería estar en su camino a pesar de que no tenia una varita en la mano.

"Hey, cálmate no es necesario que te desquicies por simples palabras." hablo Evance del otro lado de la habitación sin rastro de cansancio. Todo lo contrario de sus compañeros de clases que habían estado alejándose cada vez que Bellatrix saltaba a una mesa cercana.

"Te destazare con mis propias manos por insinuar que yo, un pura sangre de la mas alta clase saldría con un mestizo de ojos amarillos." dijo mientras bajaba del escritorio mientras corría hacia su presa.

"Oh, vamos Bella..." Harry comenzó alejándose de ella. Los demás que los veían pensaron que se empezaría a rendir... hasta que volvió a hablar. " Sabes que mis ojos son verdes. Solo tu dirías que mis ojos brillan como dos soles dorados." termino haciendo una pose poética.

Bellatrix se puso mas roja que antes y sorprendentemente una parte de ella se avergonzó genuinamente. … había pensado en eso aunque nunca lo admitiría. Lo odiaba aun mas ahora.

"Oo..." la clase había empezado a abuchear cuando los ojos violeta de Bellatrix los miro fríamente callándolos en el instante.

Harry río suavemente y Bellatrix estaba a punto de lanzarse de nuevo sobre el cuando el profesor irrumpió en la habitación mirando a sus estudiantes amontonados en una esquina del salón con Bellatrix en la otra esquina y el chico nuevo en la otra esquina junto a el.

"¿Que esta pasando aquí?" pregunto con tono severo.

Bellatrix se calmo exteriormente. Ya se había avergonzado lo suficiente como para también hacer el ridículo contando la historia.

"Nada profesor, solo una pequeña dinámica. Enseguida nos sentamos." la voz sedosa de Evance atravesó la habitación dirigiéndose a su silla. Se sentó y justo cuando el profesor iba a seguir cuestionando Bellatrix hizo lo mismo con los demás siguiendo su ejemplo.

El profesor al no ver nada mas fuera de lugar se dirigió frente a su clase y comenzó una introducción de lo que verían en todo el año. Nadie presto atención.

Los Slytherin estaban pensando en la locura que había armado Evance, algunos se sentían confundidos, otros asustados, otros elevando sus condolencias por el pobre diablo que sufrirá la ira de Bellatrix y otros desconcertados por el comportamiento fuera de lugar de Evance. Los demás estaban realmente aturdidos sin saber que pensar con toda la escena que se repliego frente a ellos.

Esto era para los libros de historia. Bellatrix en el extremo perdedor y alguien mas en el ganador.

Mientras tanto Bellatrix hasta ahora se sentía realmente humillada al darse cuenta que no uso su varita. Tan enojada estaba que lo olvido por completo. Evance sufrirá una muerte lenta y dolorosa.

Harry solo sonrío. Todo estaba bien en su mundo.

 **000**

 **fin del cap.**

 **esto es solo capitulos ligeros.**


End file.
